The 24 Trying To Survive
by Leo Valdes Son of Hephaestus
Summary: 24 Tributes are put in arena to fight to the death, they're sadistic, trained killers, stubborn, clueless, blind and much more. But they all have one thing in common, they all are trying to survive and they will kill anyone who tries to stop them from winning. So let the 67th Hunger Games begin (SYOT OPEN)-Now Closed
1. District 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Sorry for the late update I was really busy this whole week, anyways there is only 5 spots left! So submit your character fast!**

* * *

**District 1 Nyx Thornrose **

It's raining, water is dripping all over my face and the weird part is that it's only raining on my face only, not on my legs or arms just my face. I hear the thunder like it is right next to my ears, I look to my surroundings and see no one, everything is pitch black. I feel something scratching my stomach; the thunder is starting to sound like a dog barking. With that thought I opened my eyes seeing I was just dreaming. I put my finger to my face and confirmed my thoughts, Dog piss.

"Gross!" I shrieked. "Nacht what did you do you're in so much trouble!" I shouted at my dog that is now cowering in the corner. "I can't smell like piss for the reaping today!" I run into my bathroom and hop into the shower I start scrubbing my face to get the smell off until I thought I did a satisfactory job, I get out and see an avox setting a long gold silk dress on my bed "thank you" I said politely to the avox. She just smiled at me and left the room, I turn to my dog anger filling my eyes again "Nacht who left you out of your room!" I shouted at the dog. But I did a fatal mistake I looked into Nacht eyes and all of anger left me, I knew I couldn't stay mad at him. I turned to the dress start admiring it, beside it there is a note I quickly pick it up and see it is written by my father.

Dear Nyx,

I'm sorry I can't make it today I know it's a big day for you but job is always calling me. I still can't believe the Career Academy picked you for its top student for this year's girl tribute. To make it up to you I found your mothers old dress for you to put on, hope it fits

Love always your Father.

"Believe it because I'm going to win." I whisper to myself. I quickly put on my dress and go in front of the mirror. I put my wavy red hair into a little pink bow after I start putting mascara on my baby blue eyes. I turn to the clock to see how much time I have left, My heart froze and my fingers went numb. I was late for the reapings, I quickly put on some shoes and run downstairs to the living room and see my step mother already drunk.

"Where do you think you're going" she asked.

"It's the reaping today remember?" I told her in a hurry.

"Oh yeah," she hiccupped.

"Well are you coming or not!" I shouted getting mad "Today is the day I bring glory to our district and family -

"Yeah whatever" my step mother interrupted me. Groaning I went out the door I started sprinting to the town square and in the distance I hear the escort already talking with that my legs started going faster than I thought they could. I can't miss today this is my last reaping I repeated into my head hoping it would make my legs move faster. Just keep going I thought.

**Draconias 'Draco' Warslayer**

So what if I was the accident child, today I would prove I could be a true man, to show I can fight for my life if I needed to, show that the money that went into the Career Academy was paid off. Most people call this the day the reapings, but I call this day the proving. Sad part is I didn't get picked to be this year's tribute and if I did volunteer and survive the Hunger Games the Career Academy could punish me by death. But I always could bribe them when I come back also I wasn't that far off from being this year's tribute I was a runner up so I still have a big chance. My mother and father rarely pays attention to me my father says I'm too reckless and experiment too much. Why should I care what he says he is just as reckless as me getting people in a lifetime of debt and could be arrested if he messes around with the wrong person by accident?

"What's for breakfast" I said to my brother, Kateros

"Just some bacon and eggs" My brother responded

"Good I'm starving" I heard my younger brother, Ares say coming into the kitchen.

"So are you nervous" Kateros said to me and Ares

"No not really there is always people volunteering here, I say were lucky to live in this district" Ares said.

"I'm volunteering why would I, be nervous" next thing you know my brothers does a spit take on to my face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR VOLUNTEERING!" he shouted at me.

"What's so bad about it?" I asked.

"I thought you got runner up, if you volunteer you'll be killed if you win and its if you win!" My brother responded

"I'll just bribe them" I said relaxed "I already got my mind set you can't change my mind" with those final words I walked out of the dreaded house. Don't get me wrong I love my brothers than anybody else in the world and will do anything to protect them, but I'm just mad that's it. I started walking to the town square might as well go early. When I passed my ex girlfriend neighborhood I kept a good look out for her. A week ago she told her friend someone called Nyx Thornrose that I hit her when we were going out and I told her to keep quiet about it when we broke up but there she went blabbering away to everyone. ever since that girl with the red hair kept bothering me and would trip me when she got the chance. I heard she is volunteering today she is going to be my first priority when the career pack breaks up

"Bree stop pinching me" I heard my ex girlfriend voice, Aphrodite say behind me.

"We'll look who we have here, if it isn't the most ditsy girls in the district" I told Aphrodite and her friend Bree.

"Shut up Draco what's your problem anyways we didn't say anything to you. Aphrodite said to me.

"Oh but you did do something you told that girl with the red hair about our secret" I told her.

"What secret" Bree asked.

"Nothing it's just nothing come on lets go" she told her friend.

"You can't leave without a punishment" I smirked.

"What are you going to do hit a girl, your dad must be so proud" she said sarcastically. Anger filled my eyes when she said that and fears filled her eyes when I raised my fist and brought it down to her face.

"What the hell is your problem" Bree said jumping on me and scratch me on my face.

I felt drops of blood fall off my cheek "Get off me" I said pushing her off of me. I get up to see there already running away. I go to a little puddle and check to see my reflection on my left cheek there is three scratch marks red with fresh blood. I fix my hair into a fohawk, I see one of my brown eyes red, like it popped a vessel when we were fighting. I look at my watch and see I'm almost late to the reapings. I walked up to the Peace Keeper when I made it to town square he drew some blood he didn't ask for my name he knew me already. I walked to the 17 year old group's high fiving people on the way.

"Hello citizens and future Tributes of District 1!" The escort yelled. She was dressed oddly her hair was an afro and it was dyed purple. Her skin was a light blue and there was tattoos going down her arms like scales. Her outfit was the weirdest it was a shiny purple box dress. "Let's do boys first this year" the escort giggled.

**Nyx Thornrose**

"I'm here I'm here!" I yelled to the Peace Keeper who was starting to get up from his post.

"Your late tell me your name, hurry there already calling the boy tribute for this year" he said irritated.

"Nyx Thornrose" he drew some blood and I ran right to the 18 year old group.

"Carter Woods" our escort said loudly on to the microphone.

"I volunteer" I heard Draco's voice go loud and clear throughout the town square. He walked up on to the stage looking smug. He just got added to my priority list when we get to the games. Ever since Aphrodite told me that Draco would hit her when they were dating I hated him ever since.

"What's your name" the escort asked Draco.

"Draconias Warslayer" he said proudly.

"Now to the girls" the escort said while she did a little weird walk to the girls bowl.

"I volunteer" I said before she even said a name. I walked up the stairs confidently and brave look, when I was on the stage I stood proudly.

"Hello District 1 I am Nyx Thornrose and a proud tribute, I want to say that I am happy to say I am going to come back here and bring glory to district 1!" Most people clapped but some people had grim faces but I saw one in the 18 year old group for boys looking furious I recognized him as Morgan the one that was supposed to be this year's tribute.

"Now shake hands" our escort said. "And that is your tributes this year!" she shouted to no in particularly, probably the camera I thought. The peacekeeper heads me to the visiting room. I sat on the sofa waiting for my first visitor. The door swung open and came in the person I was least expecting.

"Priscilla the visiting room is only for humans no pets allowed." I said to the girl who just came in.

"Shut up I just wanted to say one final insult to you before you died in the games." She smirked.

"Doesn't worry when I come back you'll be begging me not to pound you" I said.

"Times up" said the Peace Keeper who was guarding the door.

"Good" I said "I'm tired of looking at this thing I hissed."I might miss her though; I won't be able to get her humiliated no more" When she walked out the door my two best friend came in, Bree and Aphrodite.

"What happened to your eye?" I said getting up from my chair "Who did it?"

"It was that Draco idiot I can't wait to see him die in the Hunger Games." Bree said.

"I'm going to miss you so much" Aphrodite said hugging me, Bree soon followed.

"Don't worry I'm going to come back soon." I tried reassuring them.

"Draco is going to be my first priority I swear" I smiled the games couldn't have been more interesting

**Draconias 'Draco' Warslayer**

"What the hell Draco!" Morgan yelled. "What were you thinking you were a runner up I was supposed to be this year's tribute couldn't you wait until next year." Morgan shouted at me louder this time

"I needed to prove myself get out hurry the hell up before I make you" I challenged.

"I want to see you try" said getting close to my face I was at least 2 inches taller, towering over him.

"I push him and he stumbles a little and comes back tackling me we get into a fist fight we stop when the peacekeeper comes to tell us times up but when he sees us he tries to break us up. in the end i have bruises all over me and Morgan only leave with a couple of scratches. As Morgan leave the room my two brother's come in my little brother, Ares eyes are Bloodshot from crying my old brother is relaxed and calm.

"I still think this wrong but I can't change the past You need a strategy an ally anything that can keep you alive just you have to come back" that is all he said before he left without a goodbye. Ares just sat there awkwardly not sure what to say, he just kept crying and crying silently I hugged him goodbye when the peacekeeper came back in.

"Let the games begin" I said aloud to myself.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update but I've been really busy this week this chapter is 2,224 words long not a lot but for me it is. So submit your tributes please! And have a good walking dead day (Good show) ... so bye  
**


	2. District 2

**I'm updating like I promise! Hope you like it! I do not own the Hunger Games**

* * *

**District 2, Matilda Goldline **

I just have to put my sweet innocent voice on and I got them around my finger in a second. You might think I'm a sweet, innocent and adorable but I'm much more than that, I'm deadly. My Mother works as a secretary for the mayor; it has little pay so my Mother and I live in the middle class of District 1. I absolutely _hate it;_ if my Father didn't leave when I was born then maybe I would have what the rich kids have! It's no fair whatsoever, but I found my way around to get the stuff I want.

"Good morning darling, had a good sleep?" My mother said coming into my room interrupting me from my thoughts, my Mother is the exact opposite of me she is sweet and nice. It is absolutely dreadful.

"Yeah," I said sitting up on my bed smiling.

"You should get ready the Career Academy is going to call who is going to be this year's tribute" My mother said walking towards my drawer. "Ooh this looks nice, why don't you wear this?" My mother said pulling out blue dress that had little sparkles on it and fluffed out at the bottom.

"Oh yes, I just love it! It's my favorite dress, I always wanted to wear it but never found the perfect occasion!" I said with fake happiness jumping and clapping at the same time. My mother looks at her digital watch, we didn't really buy it. My Mother thinks I 'found' it on the floor on the way home from the Career Academy, when in reality I persuaded a kid to give it to me.

"Oh no, I'm late, bye sweetie have a great day I will see you later!" My mother said in a rush running out the door dropping the dress on my bed.

"Bye!" I yelled loudly waving my hand even though she couldn't see me, then added "Bitch," I got up from my bed and went over to the dress and looked at it in disgust, I quickly put it on and look in the mirror. My red curly hair bounces carelessly on my shoulder and has a dark green ribbon tied around my head and is tied as a bow at the top of my red hair. I go to my drawer and pull out some mascara and start applying them to my big sweet innocent blue eyes, with a splatter of freckles on my face over my nose and cheek.

I walk downstairs and leave my house and outside to the high buildings of District 2 I start walking to the direction where they are going to call who is this year's tribute for the girls and boys. I start skipping my way there waving to strangers and so called 'friends' when I made it to the career academy I saw my friend waiting there, Timmie Watts she is just like me but the other way over, instead she tries to be tough and intimidating but she is just a little scared girl. In fact I think she is terrified of me, I smile and start running towards her and starts hugging her tightly, I thought I saw her flinch before I did though.

"Timmie how was your day!" I said with a fake smile making a big show getting people attention.

"Good so far, I guess" She replied keeping a strong composure. I start walking towards the Career Academy, Timmie soon follows. Once I walk in I see a lot of people eyes fall on me, a lot of hatred and others suspicion. I might a few times let an evil smirk or a crazy glint in my eyes few times here and there, but they had no proof that I did that or thought they imagined it.

"Sit down please! Sit by age order please!" I heard one of the trainer shout at everyone. I follow everybody else's lead and start to sit down by age While Timmie sits at the 16 year olds, there is still lot of chattering going on but stops instantly when the head of the Career Academy comes out.

"We are very proud to announce that these tributes we pick are the very best we had in a long time, I very proud of everyone here and don't feel bad about not being picked. Remember it only matters to bring honor to our district. So for our boy tribute this year will be..." I see a lot of 18 and 17 year olds cross their fingers and whisper to themselves. "Donovan Nixed," I see a 17 year old fist pump their hand into the air and whoop with glee. He soon saw all the people staring at him quietly a lot of them with hatred. "Now the girl tribute is interesting, she didn't do anything while she was here acting like she didn't know what to do," My eyes widened in shock. "But at night everyday she would come here at night and train harder than anyone I have ever seen, she had magnificent moves, so our girl tribute this year is Matilda Goldline," He said smiling broadly at me. I made a fake timid smile back pretending to shake with fright but in the inside I felt like shout with glee shouting at the top of my lungs telling everyone I Matilda Goldline will be going into the Hunger Games.

"What do you mean Matilda is going into the Hunger Games!" I heard a 18 year old girl protest. "She can't use any weapon, she... um... SUCKS!" she said finally finding the word she was looking for, after she said that all the girls started to protest and sneering insults to me. I couldn't care less I get up and start walking out the building and smirking as I passed the girl who protested.

"Peasants," I whispered to myself once I was outside by myself. Soon another person comes out of the building he has pure blonde hair that is tousled and wavy. His eyes are clear steel gray eyes that look piercing and intimidating. He isn't too tall or too muscular, He's huffing and kicking rocks while he walks his hands in his pocket he looks at me and notice I'm staring at him I quickly look away and start walking back to town square, not caring about a weakling like him. Why should I care anyway I'm going to the Hunger Games!

**Leon Misthivel, 17**

I passed the girl who was just picked to volunteer, I seen her before she acts all innocent and sweet but I saw right through it I seen her training at night at the Career Academy. That crazy glint in her eyes that cruel grin she does when she hurts someone by 'accident'. I kick a rock in fury, why is it, a retard like Donovan gets to be picked for the Hunger Games! He is just another arrogant fool; I mean come on that guy didn't even realize everyone was looking at him for 2 minutes because he was cheering like an idiot. You could say I hated everybody at the Career Academy, but I don't. I only hate the arrogant ones the ones that bullied me when I first started just for being shorter and less muscular, so everybody I guess. I could have been chosen, I'm not strong and good with most weapons but I have the most important weapon ever, my mind.

Don't get me wrong I'm not like all the other Careers who only volunteer because they want the money; I have a good reason why. My sister, Selene is nice and caring, Too nice she accepted my father back into the family after he made our mother left, I don't know how but he did somehow, now he just waste all of his money on beer and other methods of self harm. But before I get into that let me tell you what happened before; I was spoiled when I was kid up until I was seven, which was when my mother left. Being the smart kid I was I knew it was my father's fault that she left so after that I found a place where I knew where my father would never look, The library. That made me the person I am today I would stay up for hours reading all the books. Then my father wanted to sell my sister, to a rich Capitol person willing to pay a large amount of money for her. When I found out I went ballistic and furious saying in a rush without thinking that I would volunteer and give him all the money if I would win, _if I win_.

I quickly go back to my house and go to pick up my sister who is waiting for me at the doorsteps; she looks pretty much like me with blond hair and grey eyes. She looked a lot like our mother for being a 13 year old.

"Hey, are nervous?" I asked her.

"Not really, I mean someone is going to volunteer right? I don't even know why they hold the reapings, and the people who volunteer are idiots in the first place. There are 23 other people who can kill them, who think they will survive out of all them?" My sister said.

"Yeah" I said not looking at her eyes. "Selene?" I asked.

"Yes," She said facing towards me. I stopped walking and grabbed on to her shoulder looking straight into her grey piercing eyes.

"I'm going to Volunteer and when I-"

"What do you mean you will _Volunteer!_" She interrupted.

"And when I Volunteer I want you to run away, take as much thing as you can and run, run away from home, away from dad." I continued.

"Why do I have to run away? Why are you volunteering! What are you thinking are you some kind of idiot or something, and here I thought you were smartest person I know!" My sister shouted.

"Dad tried to sell you..." I said regretting it right when the words came out of my mouth.

"He...what... the hell, that little drunk pig, idiot, I hate him!" She said starting to cry. I knew she took it harder than I did because she accepted him and probably loved him more than I did. I stood there hugging my little sister crying her heart out, after a while she stopped and started wiping her eyes looking determined of something.

"Come on," I said starting to walk to Town Square, grabbing onto my sister hand.

"Leon... Promise you won't volunteer," My sister said pleadingly tears threatening to come out again.

"I'm sorry but I can't promise you that," Once we made it to the Town Square I saw it full of children playing around without a worry in the world. We drew our blood and headed to different groups. I knew if I volunteered and if I won I would be punished by death if I came back to this District, it's either that or my sister being sold to the capitol.

"Welcome, Welcome! I am Haku and I will be you're new escort this year! Well, lets cut to the chase and pull out a name already!" She said moving her arms while talking. "Hmm who should we do boys or girl first?" She said putting her finger on her mouth. "Ooh lets do Ini Mini Miny mo!(1)" She said starting to sing this ridiculous song. "Girls it is" she dipped her hand in the bowl and took out a piece of paper "Jillian Lorro."

"I volunteer!" I heard a timid voice coming from the 15 year old girl group. Matilda walked up to the stage shaking the whole time and with fright in her eyes. But I knew better, if you looked closely or if you knew her well you could tell she was excited or had a crazy glint in her eyes.

"What's your name?" Haku asked Matilda when she got up on stage.

"Matilda Goldline" she said while her voice cracked.

"OK now for the boys! Mike Nutria" She said happily

"I Volunteer!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, I look at Donavon and see his face that was filled with excitement was now flooded with shock.

"What's your name?" Haku asked once I got up to the stage.

"Leon Misthivel" I answered confidently. I shook hands with Matilda and she looked at me with an expression that I could not identify. The peacekeeper took us to the Justice Building. There I waited and excepted Selene comes first but the person who came was Donavan.

"What the _hell_ _were you thinking? _That was my spot I was supposed to volunteer, you didn't get chosen for a reason! You're weak you suck with weapons and everything else! You won't even survive the bloodbath!" Donavan said grabbing the collar of my shirt holding me against a wall; he stood a height of 6'1 while I was 5'8.

"Consider yourself lucky, I practically saved your life I bet you can't even think of a strategy when you're in the games" I spat at his face. Then all of the sudden Donavan was knocked down to the ground dragging me with him because he still had a firm grip of my collar. Then I see the peacekeeper dragging Donavan back while him thrashing in his arms. I sat up and rubbed my neck and sat at the sofa waiting for Selene. I waited and waited but she never came, at least she took my advice.

**Matilda Goldline, 15**

Timmie came in first; she walked in slowly looking around like she can't believe what's happening. She looked at me grinning from ear to ear jumping up and down on the sofa chair, I just couldn't help it was so excited. I saw Timmie smile a little and laugh.

"Well, you seem excited, poor old Matilda the sweet and innocent" Timmie said jokingly.

"Oh, shut up" I said smiling not being able at be mad at her. We hugged and said a goodbyes and the peacekeeper came in and told Timmie to leave. After she left my Mother came in crying her eyes out. I instantly put a sad look on my face and start crying I run towards her and start 'crying' with her.

"Oh honey why did you volunteer, why did this have to happen, you are so sweet and innocent" My mother said holding on to me tight.

"Mother, I could do this and I won't let you leave until I'm sure you put your faith in me" I said trying act like a loving daughter.

"Honey, I can't I don't know what might happen" My mother said blubbering. She said something after that but I couldn't understand her at all. I slapped her across her face.

_Hard_

It wasn't necessary but I just felt like doing it and at least I had a good reason to do it.

"What was that for?" My mother said grabbing her now red cheek.

"So you could stop blubbering like a whale!" I lied. "I just wanted to tell you I'm coming back and I love you." I forced myself to say at the last part.

"Times up," The peacekeeper said motioning my mother out of the room she hugged me one last time before she left me alone... It's my chance to shine

* * *

**I didn't know wether to use (grey) or (gray) I was so confused! Whatever so I hoped you like the chapter! REVIEW!**


	3. District 4

**I'M AM ALIVE I'M SO SORRY! I SWEAR I WILL UPDATE EARLY TOMMOROW! I just had my FCAT's and I had to study and I couldn't use my computer for some reason, but that doesn't matter I will try to update early, Review! and I don't own the Hunger Games**

* * *

**District 4, Canyon Stagnum**

It was a stupid decision now that I look back on it, yes there would be free nourishment also knowing there would be food on the table everyday was satisfying but is it worth it? The mayor's son was going to volunteer but the mayor bribed me and my family for me to volunteer and for me to take his spot. But who said I would come back to enjoy all of that? I know I might live but I might not, my mother lives in the asylum with schizophrenia because of my two older brothers who died in the Hunger Games ever since that happened she was never the same. Well, that's what at least my father told me, I was only a little kid when she was diagnosed with schizophrenia I barley know anything about her since are family never has time to visit her. My father is always on the boat trying to bring food to the table every day, My older brother, Korey dropped out of school to help my father in the boat seeing our mothers medical bill getting more expensive and could possibly be lead to debt. And I would be training at the Career academy or studying and taking care of my brother while no one was at the house. But today everyone is here, well almost everyone just me my little brother, Callum and Korey.

"Callum and I will go ahead, we will meet you back at the house" Korey said holding on to Callum's little hand.

"Oh yeah, I'll meet you back at the house" I said forcing a smile but in reality I felt gloomy and sad, I probably might die and they might not even know it.

"Bye, bye Canyon" Callum said waving his free hand that's not holding on to Korey.

"Bye" I said when they started walking out the door. "I'll miss you..." I whispered barely audible. Only my father knew of course that I was volunteering, someone had to hold on to the money while I was gone. I go into my room and I put my best outfit on and comb my pale blond hair, which of course is not my original hair color, black was my original hair color. It's just my mother's hair color was black and I was the only one in my family born with her hair and it hurt my family being reminded of her every second when they see me. I scratch the back of my neck where a tattoo of an anchor was, I also have another tattoo on the right side of my body where it says Lights will guide you come.

I quickly grab my hat, which blocks out the sun and walk outside. Instantly a cool sea breeze hits me, I keeping walking forward, faster when I passed my friends house not wanting them to see me yet. I make a right turn and then a left and then right in front of me I see the Districts hospital; it was no bigger than a two story normal sized house. Of course they had a lot more hospitals in the District but this was a cheapest one and it was never crowded to so it was good for my mother. I walk toward the door and when I step in a blast of cold air conditioning hit me, it felt remarkable. A lot of people in district has air conditioning due to the hotness of the weather here, my family could never afford it.

"May I help you?" The desk attendant asked with a perky smile, she has blond hair and deep sea green eyes and looked very pretty

"Yes, can you tell me what room Leilani Stagnum is?" I asked looking around trying not to stare at the girl my cheeks burning furiously.

"She's in room 15c you have to go upstairs and take a left and then a right" she said while moving her finger pointing to what direction to where I was supposed to go.

"Thank you" I smiled broadly to her. I quickly turn away and walk up to the staircase, each step I took the stairs creaked like it could break any second. I take a left and them a right, when I turn to the hall I see people walking around in hospitals gown. I saw one was huddled in a corner facing the wall then his head turned back and he waved at me slowly with a huge grin on his face. I close my eyes hoping not see my mother in the group wanting to speak to her in private. I look around for 15c and then finally see it and the end of the hall. I quickly walk towards it, when I opened the door I see my mother talking to no one in particular.

"Oh Dolmen, you always bring happiness to me when I'm most sad." My mother said looking towards the wall sitting on a wooden chair.

"Mother," I asked in a low voice. She looked back slowly and then sees my face and gasps in shock then the next second she is hurtling towards me and hugging me tightly. After she is crying into my arms and then pushing me away looking closely into my eye.

"Canyon, Terry told me about it" she said looking a little mad. Terry was my oldest brother who died in the Hunger games a long time ago same with Dolmen.

"Mother what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Canyon please don't go, not just yet I need you and your family needs you, _our family _needs you" She said. I kept my face expressionless I knew she was saying this because she was paranoid but this time she was dead on right.

"Mother I do not know what you are talking about, I came here to visit you not to be accused" I said.

"You never visit me! I'm always locked up in here like I'm some crazy person! Yet you never come to visit your mother, the one who gave birth to you, and the one who took care of you when you were born, but no I'm not special enough for you to visit me! You only came here because you know you will die!" She shouted at me angrily getting mad all of the sudden.

"Mother I don't know-"

"SHUT IT!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "You will die, I know it" She said breaking down in to tears.

**Keto Lancet, 16**

I was woken by an ear splitting scream, I quickly got out of my bed and ran towards where I thought I heard my little sister scream.

"KETO! I think I've been poisoned!" My little sister shouted again, from the bathroom.

"What happened?" I said scared running into the bathroom.

"I'm bleeding and it won't stop!" My sister said starting to cry.

"OH!" I said understanding right away. "Don't worry it happens to every girl when they grow up, nothing to worry about" I said trying to stifle a laugh, I grab something in the cabinet and pass it to her. "Mom, Atlantia needs you!" I shouted from the bathroom to where my mom was in her room, probably sleeping, she is a heavy sleeper.

"Thank you" My sister murmured. I head back to my room and go back on my bed, I look at my digital clock and see it's still the middle of the night. I move around on my bed looking for a comfortable spot but can't find any. I groan and walk up to my desk then pull out my book and sit down back on my bed I turn the headlight and started reading about some tactics of what to do in the games, I got this book in the career academy. I didn't exactly have the money to enroll in the career academy but I got a full scholar ship when I was ten because I did expectantly good when it came to academics.

Atlantia is very quiet and shy and doesn't like to be around many people. Atlantia is very intelligent and does well in school but drowns herself in work. The work might seem like it's a bit too much for a thirteen-year-old, but she handles it surprisingly well. She only shows her girly side when she is with me by herself. I'm surprised that she still hasn't got a scholar ship to the career academy and if she did I wouldn't let her go, I would volunteer in two years and She could use the money I'm getting from when I win. I look out my window and look out into the horizon I see the sun rising in the, there is one single boat in the water. That of course is my father, he is trying to catch fish to feed our family we live off meager food most of the time but it's enough.

I hop off my bed and get an outfit at random I quickly put on my jeans and shirt and walk out the room, I got a piece of paper and a pencil leaving a note stuck on the wall saying, "I'll be going out and will meet back here after the reapings". When I step out the cool breeze hits me in the face waking me up out of my drowsiness, I start running to my friend's house, Daphne. I'm not really close to anyone but I really like talking to her to pass time, she is kind of awkward but she loves technology and she hopes to move to district 3 or 5 when she grows up. When I got there I already saw her waiting there, she is a tall skinny girl and jet black hair.

"Hey" I say when I see her.

"Hello" She says quietly.

"The Reapings are sure a drag, aren't they? I mean we have to get up really early just to see another Career volunteer, I mean come on we already know no one really gets reaped in District 4" I said rubbing my eyes and smiling in a laid back kind of way.

"Yeah it is" Daphne said shyly while pushing her glasses back.

"Well, let's go, I'm not going to wait here all day and get in trouble with the peacekeepers" I said starting to walk towards town square.

"Wait!" Daphne shouted at me. "It's Donavan" She said pointing over at the directions where there are a group of kids and one 16 year old. I met Donavan when I was just starting the Career academy, he beat me at an obstacle course and I hated him ever since. He is cocky and arrogant and competitive but recently I realized that when he's with his siblings he acts completely different, like sweet.

"Who cares he's not going to do anything, He's all talk and plus he's with his siblings" I said gritting my teeth.

"Okay, if you're sure" Daphne said pushing her glasses back onto her eyes again. We started walking back secretly behind him not wanting to draw attention and start problems. When we arrived at Town Square I saw my sister looking around, looking for me. I secretly walk behind her and cover her eyes and mouth; I feel her mouth gasp in fear.

I put the deepest voice I can put and whispered into her ear "Guess who" Now she started to squirm in my arms and trying to hit me, thinking I bothered her enough I let go. She looked back and relieve flooded her face.

"What is your problem you almost scared me to death! I'm nervous enough!" My sister shouted at me hitting me playfully.

"Well, I'm going to go to the seventeen year olds, bye" Daphne said and left us.

"Come on let's go already and get this over with" I told my sister. We went up and drew our blood and walked up to groups. After ten minutes of waiting the escort and mentor went up to the stage, her bright blue curly hair flowed down her back and she had a really puffy dress like the ones we see in school where it says what happened before the Capitol came into to power. The mayor said the long boring speech and then the escort, Aphrodite I think her name was went over to the boys bowl. I could see the mayor looking nervous and tense.

"This should be very exciting, I wonder who will be reaped this time, it's not like someone is going to volunteer" The Aphrodite said in a sarcastic voice. "Trident Mac"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I hear someone yell from the seventeen year olds, I look at the mayor and his face is flooded with relief.

"What's your name?" The escort said in a bored voice clearly hating her job.

"Canyon Stagnum" He said his voice shaking a little.

"Now, for the girls," She dipped her hand in and took the one in the bottom "Keto Lancet, May you please come up the stage?" I wait around for a while hoping someone would volunteer, but after a while I knew my hope was futile. I walk confidently up to the stage and stand next to Canyon. "No volunteers? Well, that's odd isn't" Aphrodite said. "Shake hands now, so we could leave already" She whispered at the last part. He shook his hands and gave me a flirty smile and gave me a firm handshake.

The peacekeeper took us separate ways to the Justice building and locked us in, The first person to come in was Daphne and Atlantia. Right away Atlantia came hurtling towards me and hugging me really tight.

"Why are you crying, I've been training my whole life, I could win this if I wanted to! My District partner doesn't look that strong either and I could just team up with the career pack or I might not even, doesn't matter I'm coming back either way" I said trying to reassure my sister. "Don't tell mother to come I don't want to sadden her" I said.

"Just don't die" Daphne said lost for words not knowing what to say to me at all.

"I know, I will win, I know it."

**Canyon Stagnum, 17**

I kept patting my pocket making sure I still have the girl's number form the asylum, the first person to visit me was my little brother and Korey. We didn't say much since we barley saw each other but Callum hugged onto me tightly crying the whole time asking me why I volunteered, Korey just looked at me like I'm crazy He just left the room early but the peacekeeper had to pull Callum off of me. As soon as they left My friends came in, Miriam, Amelia, Alexias They all treat me like a little brother even though I'm older than all of them Miriam taught me how to swim and Amelia and Alexias trained with me at the Career Academy.

"Why did you do Volunteer! You could have wait until you were 18 at least, you could trained more and be better!" Miriam shouted at me.

"I had to, the mayors son was going to volunteer!" I retorted back.

"Who the hell cares if he does?" Amelia argued back.

"Well, he paid me and my family lots of money so I think I would rather die than my whole family die and plus look at the bright side If I win my mother can get out of the asylum and I won't be in debt the whole time!" I shouted back I looked at Alexias expecting her to shout at me next but she was just crying her eyes out I got up and hugged her tightly. She tried saying something but what she said was incoherent. "Plus wouldn't you guys want to be remembered smiling at me or shouting at me madly?" I said

"Whatever" Miriam said smiling and laughing at the same time. Soon we all were in tight embrace hugging each other the whole time Alexias still crying the whole time. Soon the peacekeeper came and told us time is up. When they left I was all by myself thinking... of way a I could win.

* * *

**I swear I'll try to update as fast as I can because I was missing for a long time, also I only have two more chapters and then I'm done with the reapings! Finally I cant wait to get into the games! Also this chapter was like 2,888 Long the longest I have done yet! REVIEW!**


	4. District 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Thank you for all your characters they all were really interesting (IMPORTANT) I am only going to do one point of view this chapter because the District 6 male is going to be a bloodbath. So please send me your tributes there is a lot of space left!**

* * *

**District 6 Skylar "Skye" Andronicus **

I am not some sweet innocent blind girl. I am like every other kid I'm carefree and adventurous, I hate it when people think I am little delicate doll especially my brothers. I can't blame them though I used to get lost in our own house when I first got blind when I was 6, which were 6 years ago! I think I know how to go around the house without being supervised.

_Crunch_

"Titus I know you're there" I said out loud to no one.

"Dang so close how do you know I was here" My brother, Titus asked

"Please you're loud as a train" I responded.

"Don't exaggerate, I'm not that loud, Anyway what are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I know where I am, I'm not lost or something" I responded to him getting mildly angry.

"Where are we then?" My brother asked questioning me.

"We are at the front yard of our house" I responded confidently.

I heard him chuckle a little "I never considered our neighbor's back yard our front lawn."

"You're lying" I tried to argue but I know I was wrong. Hey I said I don't need supervision around the house not outside, you would be a little curious to if you barely get to go outside.

"Come on we have to get you fixed up for today" my brother said.

"For what" I asked him. "And why can't I go like this"? I asked.

"Skye you're covered in mud and leaves are stuck in your hair" my brother responded.

"And your point is, Why should I care what people think how I look I don't even know how I look like, I still think you look like an 8 year old But I know that's not true your 16! I forgot how dad looks like because he was never around when I was little and mom is always on 'special juice' we never have money for playing too much 'go fish' I have more problems to worry about than how I look"

"Skye this is important you have to get dressed before we get in trouble for being late I already wasted a lot of time looking for _you_!" My brother said exasperated.

"I'll go just like this" I started to walk in to his direction when someone grabbed me by my shoulders and turned me around.

"Wrong way smart one" I heard my brother Cooper says to me "We got to hurry up before we're late, Skye hurry up get dressed already!" Cooper commanded me.

"I knew where I was walking, I was trying to walk the opposite direction of Titus" I lied. "And I'm going like this for the last time!" I said stubbornly

"Whatever lets go then" Cooper said

"But she has to dress good for her first reaping!" Titus objected.

"Shut it Titus it's not like she's going to be reaped!" Cooper shouted at Titus.

"What's a reaping?" I asked curiously.

"They pick two people one boy and one girl to do a fun competition" Titus responded but even I could see the lie in his words.

"You don't have to lie I won't tell anybody" I tried to persuade Titus.

"Don't say a word you heard that Titus" Cooper said.

He grabbed me by my hand and we started walking somewhere, His hand is much bigger than before and he was taller than before I wonder if his hair is still long or if his eyes were really green or I just thought that up when I was little. "Cooper what color is your eyes?"

"Their green like they've always been" He responded sounding little sad. For sure I know how Titus looks he spent a long time trying to give me a vivid picture of how he looks, he told me that he has dark emerald eyes, a fair complexion, and curly golden-blonde hair worn loose about his shoulders.

"Why isn't Sora coming?" Sora is my little sister she is only two years old, I love her a lot because she does not care if I'm blind or not she plays with me and bring me happiness when mom is on her 'special juice' and goes really crazy and blames me for her life being like this, it kind of partially is my fault if they didn't try to use all their money to help my vision she probably wouldn't drink so much.

"She's too young" Cooper replied "When they ask for your name give them your full name okay, and they're going to draw some blood so don't move you got that Skye?." Cooper said stopping all of the sudden

"Name" A husky voice asked.

"Cooper Andronicus" my brother replied to the stranger.

"Titus Andronicus" Titus repeated. It was quiet for a minute.

"Name" The stranger said again I felt someone elbow me softly, probably Cooper.

"Oh me" I asked "My name is Skylar Andronicus" I felt something pinch in to my skin I moved my finger away sucking on my finger to stop the bleeding

"Skye what did I tell you" Cooper snapped at me.

"I don't know this person what if he's drugging me!" I argued

"Just let him take some blood so we could get on with the day already!" Cooper said. The stranger drew my blood again I flinched but left my finger. "Okay Skye we are going to split don't move from where we put you okay?"

"Yeah whatever what's the worst that can happen anyway" I said stubbornly, the place where Titus and Cooper put me was crowded with people, People were talking rather loudly then they all came to hushed tone all of the sudden.

"Hello District 6!" someone said in a bored tone, he started explaining something called the Hunger Games and it was started because of District 13 rebellion, at that point I started to get confused.

"What are the Hunger Games?" I whispered to myself.

"Skylar Andronicus!" The person with the bored voice said loudly, I turn to the person next to me.

"Did they call me" I ask.

"You're Skylar?" the person next to me asks in a shocked voice.

"Yes, why is that bad?" I heard some people gasp or whisper words of pity, at this point I was beyond confused. I felt two arms pick me up from my spot and haul me over his shoulder and take me up stairs only for him to dump me on something wooden "What's happening?" I asked frightened

"Now for the boys" the person who called out my name said. "Wave Kine" he said loudly again. There was no sound at all then I heard stairs creaking then I heard someone pass by me and stand by my side "Now shake hands" Confused I raised my hand and felt a firm grip grab it and shake my hand. "That's your tributes from District 6 now, have a great day, Happy Hunger games" the voice said gloomily, I felt someone grab me again and guide me to a room. I heard a click and guessed it was the door locking.

"What's happening, help? I'm locked in!" I shouted looking for the doorknob then the door swung open all of the sudden.

"I'm so sorry" I heard Titus and Cooper say at the say time.

"What's happening? What's the Hunger Games tell me something please!" I said pleadingly.

I heard Titus voice croak to say something but nothing came out of his voice. "Skye I'm sorry but the Hunger Games is something really bad it's when they pick too people from each district-

"Like me" I interrupted

"Yes, like you" I heard him choke a sob. "Then they put those 24 people into an arena and fight to the death until there is one last person standing, Alive"

With those words my head started to hurt my eyes rolled behind my eyelids, my blood turned cold and fainted.

* * *

I wake up to a kid crying, more specifically Sora crying "Titus, Cooper where are you?" I shouted immediately once I sat up

"They left the Peacekeeper had to drag them out of here" I heard a person I hate the most in this whole word.

"Why are you here" I asked my mother "You should be happy that I'm going to leave that means one less mouth to feed" I said harshly.

"Titus and Cooper made me , If it was up to me I would be clearing all your stuff out of your room right now" she said, even though I couldn't see her I know she was smirking.

"Well, you can leave, just leave Sora here" I told my 'mother'

"I'm not leaving without Sora, also I don't see the point of you telling Sora goodbye sense she won't even remember you by the time you grow up, and I'm sure I never going to talk about you, she will remember you as the girl with the bad hygiene". I heard her stand up and leave the room. The words my mother told me just made me more determined I processed everything that has happened today and I have never been so determined. I will win and I will kill anyone who get's in my way.

* * *

**My lord... I've been coming back to these chapters to fix grammatical errors and I see I messed up... a lot, but it's worth it I hope this makes it easier for you to read and read on!**


	5. District 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own if did prim wouldn't have died**

**For the last chapter the only reason I did one person's point of view is because there girl tribute is going to be a bloodbath and not play an important role. Also after I get all tributes I will write down the names in a hat and pick one whichever comes out is my predetermined winner, maybe... Oh and I got a crab named Kermit.**

* * *

**District 7, Seamus Capricorn**

I'm picky not stuck up, if you meet me the chances of getting to know me is very slim. Don't get me wrong I talk and engage with people but I tend to weigh options before making the decision. Mr. Capricorn, the "Axinator" Also known as my father the winner of the 40th Hunger games just when he was 15, decapitating three careers at the Blood Bath and a showdown with the District two girl losing his left eye and his right leg in the process. But his leg was surgically corrected but he refused to let them fix his left eye. So now he wears an eye patch that says the number 7 on it, as pride of what he had to endure as an fifteen year old. So that is why I have the handle of an axe aiming carefully, I pull my hand back and throw directly at the dummy's head.

"You got your stance all bad that wasn't even close if this was the Hunger Games you'ed be dead by now!" My father Shouted at me. I look back at the dummy and see it's a little to the left of his forehead.

"But I hit it right on it's head, that has to count for something!" I shouted back

"Yes you did but in real life the dummy would be moving and you would want to hit precisely at him or her" My father sounding irritated.

"What ever" I mumbled under my breath

"Do me favor and make yourself useful for a once and bring me Piper I want to teach her some moves before we leave" He asked me.

"Yes sir" I said sarcastically. I exit the room that is filled with spears, axes, throwing knifes, dummy's and much more and enter the kitchen and is instantly hit with the smell of bacon and eggs. We always eat these on the reaping's because it might be our last one as a family and who doesn't like bacon!

"Hatchet I swear if you crack that egg into my shoe you wont live to see another day" My fraternal twin shouted at my younger brother, Hatchet also know as the trouble maker.

"Hey Pipes dad is calling you he wants to show you some moves before we leave" She groaned when I told her that.

"But I just took a shower and I'm cooking breakfast and someone has to make sure Hatchet doesn't do anything" she said sounding exasperated, our mother left when we were young, she took the mother role ever since my two younger brothers were born, I'm not even sure if i'm related to my brothers.

"Don't worry I'll finish the breakfast and make sure Hatchet doesn't do any thing bad while your'e gone" I said assuring her.

"I'm right here you know that right" Hatchet said with mock hurt in his voice. "When do I ever do anything to you guys?" He said sarcastically. Piper and I just looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"Oh and speaking of showers you should take one you're covered in sweat and dirt" Piper told me before she left.

"I'm awake!" I heard my youngest brother, Toma shouting coming into the kitchen. He had his shirt backwards and his long brown hair was all over the place, His blue eyes were droopy from tiredness. he looked like me except my hair was short and I have emerald eyes.

"Why are you in such a rush?" I asked him he gave me a confused look.

"Why are you guys still not ready we're going to be late!" He said looking Frantic. I looked at Hatchet and saw him trying to stop himself from laughing, at once I knew he changed his time on his alarm clock, I tried to stifle a laugh to but couldn't. Not many people can afford alarm clocks but since we live in the Victors village are dad bought us one each unfortunately. now at every dusk I train until dawn. my father trains everyone in the house but especially me since i'm the oldest in the house and the second man of the house.

"Why are you laughing this isn't funny we could get in trouble!" My brother said starting to pace around. "Wait until dad hears about this we're going to be in so much trouble what if they called one of you guys and you're not there they could make sure you die the games!" People call my brother 'the Hunger Games Fanatic' he is motivated by an extreme, unreasoning enthusiasm, we know it's a bad habit but it's kind of hard when your dad is a Victor and talks a lot about his past.

"Don't worry Hatchet just changed your time on your alarm clock." I told him so he could stop pacing around the kitchen. After trying to make Tomas and Hatchet stop from fighting I started paying attention to the food after a while my cat, Cheshire also my best friend started going on top of the counter and going over the the bacon so I could pay attention to her I had to make bacon twice because she got hair all over the first one's. After breakfast I went and took a shower my sister was back in the living room with my father and two brothers I quickly put on my shoes but stop dead in my tacks I felt something inside my shoe, egg yolk.

"HATCHET!"

**Luna Maddox, 16**

Since I was 8 I took the role of a mother for my 9 year old brother and my 12 year old brother. My mother died in a forest fire when I was young, so nowadays I clean up the house, cook, wash the cloth and much more. It's tiring yes, but I love my brothers and my father is always away because he's a politician so I'm home most of time taking care of my brothers needs. Don't get me wrong I'm not some lovesick puppy who looks over my brother all the time. I got friends I just don't have a lot of time to hang out with them. Today is really the only day I can go talk to them because my father is at the house today but of course the reaping's is today just to ruin my whole day I planned out.

"Ow stop pulling so hard!" my 12 year old brother, Dane flinched as I combed his hair.

"Well do you want to do it yourself?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's what I've been asking to do the whole time but you kept saying you'll do it!" He told me.

"Don't be silly you don't know how to brush your hair and don't you want to look good for your first reaping's" I told him

"I could go in pajamas for all I care it's not like we're gonna get picked, there is like 200 other people that could get picked why should I dress nice just for the capitol anyways." he replied.

"What ever just go and eat your breakfast it's in the pantry, tell Blithe to go eat to" I said.

"Already here!" I heard my brother, Blithe say his mouth muffled from the food in his mouth.

"Hurry up before he eats all the pancakes" I said to Dane he nodded and went to the kitchen. My family is one of the wealthy family's in district 7 but since district 7 is one of the poor district we could be considered middle class citizens compared to other districts. I went into my room and took a shower after I looked into the mirror and saw my big bright blue eyes look droopy from waking up so early making breakfast I put my hair into a high ponytail and went out the door and already see my brother at the entrance of the house his hair messed up again for the fourth time already.

"I told you not to touch your hair!" I shouted at him.

"Not my fault, my hair is like that!" He argued back.

"Whatever lets go" I said already out the door. We quickly make it to the town square since we live near there I keep looking back and see my brother shaking now and then.

"Name" The peacekeeper asked the person in front of me

"Seamus Capricorn" he said in a deep voice. My head snapped up to his direction a lot of people call him a stuck up or ignore him because his dad is Victor of the 40th Hunger Games and is pride of it. In my opinion I would think the dad is crazy or sadistic I would want to forget about the hunger games if I was reaped. The peacekeeper asked me for my name and drew some blood. The same with my brother we headed off to our different groups I saw the mayor and our escort, the 'Axinator' as most people call him

"Hello! How is everyone doing today, I know i'm excited for this year I just have feeling it's going to be such a great year!" This year's escort squealed. "Let's cut to the chase let's do boys this year!" she went over to the boy's bowl and took a random one out of it. "Seamus Capricorn" He walked up awkwardly up the stage while he was I heard people saying they rigged it or someone said that he wanted to go to make his father proud but I ignored them and listened to the escort. "Well how interesting Why Aren't you Axinator's son!" she giggled

"Yes" he said loudly for everyone could hear.

"Lets do girls now!" She dipped her hand inside the bowl pulled out the name I dreaded ever since I was 12 years old. "Luna Maddox" my ears stung I Went cold all over hoping this was just a bad dream. But I knew it wasn't, I walked up the stage but felt something else other than dread I felt happiness? I saw all the other eyes on me and felt happy I was the center of attention! No housework no more a break finally! I thought in my head. I must of smiled because Seamus looked at me oddly. "Now shake hands you two" Seamus hand was hurt when he shook my hand but didn't care I was excited but why? The peacekeeper took me to the Visitors room. When my brother came in he was crying his heart out hugging me and saying he will miss me. but me I don't know why but showed no emotion at all except the grin on my face. My brother looked at me one more time before the peacekeeper took him away. My dad and Blithe didn't come probably thought I had no way of getting reaped but I was happy they didn't come I wouldn't want them to see me like this grinning like a maniac.

**Seamus Capricorn, 17**

My sister came in with Hatchet and Toma all of them wet with tears except Toma who couldn't see anything wrong that's happening thinking the Hunger games is normal.

"Why did it have to be you out of everybody why was It you!" My sister shouted.

"Don't worry he make it out alive he's tough it's like dad knew you we're going to get reaped he trained you the hardest and everything" Hatchet said trying to reassure my sister and me but mostly himself.

"Don't worry I'm as strong as a career and I know I'm going to come back even if it's the last thing I do.

"Times up" the peacekeeper said coming into the room.

"I'll see you when you come back" Tomas said to me.

There I was left alone determined to win and be the Victor of the 67th Hunger games.


	6. District 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games... sadly  
**

**It's spring brake! Finally I've been waiting since school started. Also I want to thank the people who reviewed for the last chapter I know I didn't get a lot but they were a lot to me! 1 spot left district 8 send in a tribute.**

* * *

**District 9, Alessane Larch**

I had a fling with a boy named Tristof just nine months prior to the reapings so I got pregnant, after we found out I was pregnant we started making happy plans to set up our family and provide food for each other after the upcoming reaping. Word of my pregnancy soon got out to the peacekeepers and Tristof was killed in a freak fire in his factory. I'm not happy about the stuff that has happened this whole year but I don't regret it, if it didn't happen I wouldn't have my little humble a joy, Nistine. A lot of people told me that baby's never let you sleep at night, but Nistine is quiet throughout the night most of the times.

"WILL YOU SHUT THAT BABY UP!" My sister screamed from her room.

I said most of the time not all the time.

"I'm trying!" I said while putting a warm bottle of milk into Nistine's mouth, after a while Nistine stopped thrashing in my arms. I looked out the window and see the sun rising already. I looked at Nistine's crib that me and Tristof built together, I don't know how long I stood there just watching it but I finally tore my eyes away from it. I put Nistine into her crib and quietly left the room looking forward to some sleep. "Just don't make any noise" I said quietly to myself, I opened my room and softly went on to my bed, even though the sun was already up It still felt like it was the middle of the night. I finally close my eyes and try to fall asleep again.

"Whats for breakfast?" I heard my sister say loudly. My heart stopped hoping Nistine wouldn't wake up, I jumped from my bed and ran to the kitchen and saw my mother and sister talking to each other loudly.

I went behind my sister and put my hand over her mouth "Shut up or you're going to wake Nistine and if she does you are going to make her go back to sleep" I hissed into her ear.

"What happened to you!" My mother said looking concerned. I could tell why she was concerned, I would be to If I wasn't half asleep. My short cropped hair was everywhere, My smokey blue eyes were bloodshot red and had bags under my eyes also my glasses were smudged with milk when I was trying to feed Nistine. I'm dragging my feet when I walk instead of my comical grace movements.

"Don't talk so loud" I whispered, removing my hand from my sister "Now don't wake me up until the afternoon" I said backing up into my room

"No can do" I heard my dad say behind me

"And why not?" I asked questioning him. My father's skin was darker than me, like my whole family because they work in the fields while I worked in the factory. That is why my skin is paler than them testament to being wrapped up in the factory all day.

"You don't know what day it is?" My father asked

"Its the reapings today" My sister, Saerla answered my fathers question. "I'm glad I don't have to go anymore it was such a drag, I don't have to wake up early now" my sister said relieved, while I stiffened remembering today was my last reapings I'm not worried this year as much because I only have my name in the bowl 6 times because my mom made sure I did not take tesserae

"Okay I will get ready later just let me sleep for 5 more minutes" I told them walking to my room. I saw my sister say something but didn't hear anything, all I was focused on was the glass cup she just dropped from the counter. I was frozen for the first second then I jumped toward the glass cup Caught it my hand getting orange juice all over me.

"Saerla! Watch out next time or I'll make sure you never sleep again!" I threatened her.

"Yeah I'm sorry I'll watch out next time" My sister said apologizing to me. Backing up to my room with my eyes still on my sister I felt something touch my arm and of course with my luck it was another glass cup, plummeting to the ground my heart stopped for the 2nd time today and with a loud clash it broke into hundreds of pieces and with a unmistakable cry Nistine was crying again. I turn back pleadingly to my family and see all of them gone, with a angered face I walk into my Nistine's room and give her bottle of milk again.

"Can the day get any worse" I said to myself.

Oh the irony.

**Moric Avesarian, 17  
**

"Name" the Peace Keeper asked while yawning.

"Moric Avesarian" I responded, Putting my left arm in front of him so he could draw some blood, the Peace Keeper gave a surprised yelp

"What the heck happened to your arm!" he shouted.

"None of your business" I told him with a straight face "Just hurry up" I said irritated. I look down at my left arm again I'm not ashamed of having only 2 fingers left, I'm actually happy I did what I did. Most of the time in the factory there is accidents but I'm never near them I probably only seen 3 not including mine and there is accidents almost everyday. I lost my 3 fingers off my left finger trying to help a crew member who got caught in the threshing machines. now I only have my thumb and my fore finger the rest of it a mangled lump of improperly healed flesh and bone.

"Alen hurry up and give him your name" I told my 15 year old brother who was waiting in line next to me.

"Oh it's you" the Peace Keeper said in a irritated voice. I'm not surprised that he knows him, Alen is much like my sister but in a less helpful sense, my sister,Carisse is always looking for a way to feed our family while my brother, Alen is constantly getting into trouble trying to buck the stranglehold the Peacekeepers have on their town. I always tries to remind him not to make things difficult for the rest of the family, every harvest is hard, every meal is a fight to come by.

"You don't have to give me your name I already know" The Peacekeeper said to my brother. My brother Trem couldn't come to the reapings to see if we came out okay. he's working in the threshing machines like the rest of the my family except Carisse and my mother, our whole family is strongly built My height topping at 5'9 and as stocky as a lifetime of meager food will let me. after drawing my brothers blood I went to the 17 year old groups and my brother went to the 15 year old groups.

"Hello citizens of District 9! Our escort, Logic said very loudly into the microphone making a ear splitting noise. His hair is in a Mohawk that is a different color in every spike, he was wearing a colorful suit and his skin was a tinge of blue and his eyebrows were a gold color. After the long boring speech the give each year he went to the girls bowl. He stuffed his hand all the way to the bottom of the bowl and took out one piece of paper. "Alessane Larch" he said like he wasn't sending someone to her death.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I heard someone say outside in the crowd of parents. "I VOLUNTEER!" I knew it was futile of her screaming because she was already 20 years old.  
then all of the sudden I heard someone next to me shout

"I volunteer!" Then more people started shouting ('I volunteer') soon a riot was happening you see peacekeepers being knocked over. I didn't know why people were doing this but I looked up at the stage and saw a girl with short cropped hair, her stomach with a obvious lump on her stomach either she was pregnant or just gave birth.

_BAM BAM BAM_

Three bullets went into the air stopping everyone in their tracks.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Logic shouted at everyone. "OR I"LL MAKE SURE THE MALE TRIBUTE DIES IN THE GAME." Everyone knew he couldn't but there was some things he could still do. "Now for the male tribute" already having a piece of paper in his hand "Moric Averi-an? Avesri-an?" will you please come up on to the stage. I confidently went up on the stage.

"It's Avesarian." I told him. I heard a loud sob from the crowd but stayed quiet.

"Now shake hands" Logic said. Alessane eyes opened in surprise when she saw my hand but shook it. The peacekeeper lead me to the visitor building not so soon when the peacekeeper left the room my brother my sister and my mother came in.

"How did this happen!" My sister shouted

"Why did you put your name in so much times!" My brother shouted at me. "I knew we should of done a even amount of tesserae!" my brother said shaking. My mother just stood there shaking, not believing anything that's happening

"I know you could make it, you are stronger than most tributes you know how to survive on your own! just please come back" My sister said sobbing.

"Son protect that girl" My mother finally talked.

"Wheres dad and Trem?" I asked

"Their working in the fields today." My sister responded.

"Tell them I said goodbye" I told my sister.

"Times up" The peacekeeper huffed. My sister brother and mother left and my three friends came in Shan Forel, Cecil Barquen, and Nestor Voxmon

"You better kick some butt or i'm going to kick your butt when you come back" Nestor said trying to bring up the mood. I saw Shan and she was just a mess, her eyes were bloodshot red and her face was wet with tears. I got up and hugged her

"It's going to be alright." she pushed me and then slapped me in the face.

Hard

"What the heck was that for!" I shouted at her

"I do not like being lied at and you know that" Shan said looking angry.

"He was only trying to assure you" Cecil said trying to make this a happy memory and not a bad one.

"I Think we have to leave or were going to be late" Nestor said looking at his watch.

"Times up" the peacekeeper said ruining the moment again. They all left the room leaving me alone, thinking, I knew I wasn't coming back but I knew Alesssane was going and I was going to make sure.

**Alessane Larch, 18**

Saerla came in a sobbing mess a kept saying words that were incoherent to me my father and mother who were also in the room.

"Wheres Nistine!" I shouted at my parents

"We left her at the Shelby's house so they could babysit her.

"Oh god, This cant be happening" I said while crying my heart out. My mother came up to me and hugged me soon came my father and then my sister who was still crying.

"Saerla You have to take care of her please" I told my sister

"Okay" she said while crying all over my shoulder. We just stayed like that for a while but I knew it wasn't going to last forever. Soon the peacekeeper came in and told them to leave. I waited for my fellow crew mates to come but they never did. Did they even know I was reaped I would ask myself. But I knew I was coming back, I was coming back, To my baby

* * *

**I'm sorry If I haven't updated in a long time but I promise I'll try to update every wensday or Sunday if I have the time if not expect it a day later Also only 1 spot left so hurry!**


	7. District 10

Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Sorry for the late update a lot of homework... Also submit your tributes and tell me if you see anything wrong I'll be happy to fix it!**

* * *

**District 10, Granger Croft**

"I'm not crazy" I whispered to myself for the 100th time today, I mean I cant be crazy right? I'm sure a couple of people get a little excited for the Hunger Games.

_"No they don't" _I heard the same voice in my head since I turned 12. "_You're the only one, everyone thinks your crazy_" the voice said hissing.

"I'm not crazy!" I said a little louder than I meant. I heard footsteps coming down from the hall, my mother came in.

"Is every thing okay?" My mother says looking concerned "I heard you shout, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm okay just hurt my toe on the desk" I replied trying to reassure her.

"Well you're father told me to tell you to get dressed, and you know how he is like when he's angry..." My mother said dropping her voice at the last part.

"Sure just give me a few seconds" I said smiling. When she left the room I went to my desk and sat down on it.

_"Hurt you toe on the desk, Oh the pain you must feel" _The voice said mockingly.

"Shut up or I'll show you pain" I said in my mind. All of the sudden my head started throbbing and felt an immense pain on the back of my head, I put my head on the desk trying to block the light coming from the window which bothers me and makes it worse. This isn't the first time this happened, I used to get them a lot when I was 12 and 13. Last time I got a headache like this was 5 months ago, my theory is whenever I argue to the voice in my head it happens. The only other person who knows about the voice in my head is my older brother Yorick. I look back up when the pain subsided a little, I looked into the mirror a notice my scorched skin which is normal for district 10 boys is redder than usual. My sapphire eyes are bloodshot, I get a comb and try to brush my messy brown curly hair.

"What is taking you so long! You better be dressed or you're gonna get it!" My father shouted from outside the door, I run to my dresser and pull out my best cloth. He came in the room when I was halfway of putting my shirt on.

"I'm going to put my shoes on right now" I said instantly smiling to my father. He started at me for a while trying to see if I was hiding anything from him.

"Well hurry up your two brothers are waiting for you and Yorick is going to be home waiting for you, your mother and I are going to be out somewhere" My father said in irritated voice.

"You mean mom's not going to the reapings?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" He huffed leaving the room.

_"He doesn't love you, He thinks your scum like everybody else"_ The voice said in my head. I stayed quiet trying not to say anything back to it. _"I feel bad for your parents giving birth to such a disappointment." _The voice said trying to provoke me.

"Shut up" I whispered a little angry. I walk out of the room and see my three brothers, Yorick, Juri and Koresh conversing with each other.

"Finally what took you so long!" Juri said with nervousness in his voice, he was already 18 year old. Even though it was his last reapings it he still had his name more than anyone in this house with 32 times.

"Are you excited!" Koresh said jokingly.

_"Yes"_

"No" I said to my brother, but the response was for the voice. "Mama and Papa left already?" I asked.

"Yup you just missed them." Koresh answered.

"Lets go before we're late again." my Juri said with laughter in his voice.

"Again?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah when you were 11, Yorick dropped his glasses on the way to town square, He didn't notice until 5 minutes later" Koresh answered.

"We found it next to a farm, Don't ask me how we found it or why we we're looking over there. So we found it on the edge of the farm and apparently there was a skunk there" Juri said laughing and couldn't keep going, same with Koresh. I looked at Yorick who was a deep color of red but he continued on with the story.

"So we spent like 20 minutes waiting for the skunk to leave but it never did. So I tried to get my glasses by crawling so I looked an animal" He said blushing

"He looked so stupid!" Juri said laughing harder.

"So long story short he got sprayed by the skunk-"

"That's why you smelled horrible for a week when I was 11!" I said finally realizing why he smelled so bad.

"As I was saying I got sprayed by the skunk and had to go to the reapings smelling like a dog crap, of course we were late and we were punished. Someone told us to get the smell away was by using tomato juice. So I drank 3 gallons until noticing that she meant bathing in, it worst day of my life! Yorick said.

"Where was I when this happened" I said laughing.

_"Getting a beating"_ The voice said ruining the happy moment. soon my smile turned into a straight face.

"What ever lets go before were late" Juri said already leaving. Soon Koresh and I all followed, not knowing what was coming next.

**Zoe Braun, 15**

I tend to take risks, over react, be mean, loud, I love to annoy people and I'm prideful about it. I had a normal life so far until last year I was playing on the ice with one of my best friends, Coral. My dad of course was watching us from the distance to see if anything happened to any of us. He thought he was being secretive we both knew of course. My dad is always trying to scare us he laughs for the weirdest things, for example a friend of mine was talking to me he was telling me about his scorched back from working in the sun to much. and my dad laughed. He laughed! My friend avoided coming to my house ever since. Okay back to what I was saying Coral and I was playing on the Ice, the ice was very thin. We heard it crack beneath are feet but we kept going, we would slide against the smooth ice but we heard the loud noise and next thing I know I heard a loud noise and I was under water. Coral grabbed onto my arm luckily, she couldn't pull me up because the current of the water. After that I don't know what happened but Coral told me I was dead for 17 seconds and my father saved me.

"You okay?" I heard Coral ask me, I look towards her, her dark skin looks paler than normally and her white eyes looked nervous.

"Yeah just thinking" I lied, in reality I was thinking how fast my life changed in just a few seconds after falling into the lake I noticed how I left nothing behind for anybody. If I died I would of been forgotten by everyone, I left nothing monumental. I want to be remembered for something that stays permanently in everybody's mind until the end of their death

"There you guys are!" I turned around and see my other two best friends, Stark and Bella coming towards us

"Excuse me but the last time I checked we're girls not guys" Coral said jokingly.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Bella said happily.

"We should get going we've been looking for you guys for a long time" Stark said starting to walk towards the town square.

"Well he's in rush" I said looking at Bella.

"He's always like that! Also with that stupid motto he says all the time! 'Keep up or get left behind'" She said mimicking stark's voice badly. Bella is always like this she's one of the happiest person in the world next she's like an angry bull ready to attack.

"I may not be facing you but I still could hear you!" He said still walking forward.

"You know we're just kidding!" Coral said smiling.

"Yeah whatever" Stark said in a dull voice. his sandy colored hair moving in the wind. We walked in silence but saying a few jokes or pointing things out on the way to town square. We walked up to the peacekeeper and drew are blood we went to groups I went to the 15 year olds Coral and Bella went to the 16 year olds. Stark went to his group and I lost sight of him.

"Welcome! I will be your new escort this year due to the other one becoming an avox!" she laughed. "My name is Buttercup Dreamcoat!" I knew that wasn't her real name or last name because I know no parent who would name their child that, They said the boring speech they say each year about Districts 13 rebellion and failure. "Well lets do girls first this year!" She dipped her hand and took a piece of paper. my heart thudding against my chest.

"Please don't be anyone I know." I whispered barley audible.

"Zoe Braun" Buttercup said smiling looking out to the crowd. My heart stopped But I showed no emotion, If I stayed like this they wouldn't know it was me. "Zoe Braun?" Buttercup asked. I saw everyone staring at me and I knew my plan was futile. I quickly look around looking for the place with the least of people and quickly made a dash pushing people out the way and tripping people on the way. My heart was thudding against my chest, I was crying now I knew my plan was not going to work when peacekeepers was already surrounding me and one of them grabbing me and dumping me on the stage.

"Please don't let me go!" I said holding onto the peacekeeper. He gave me a sad look but left the stage.

"What a surprise! I see a fighter In you!" The escort said beaming.

"Shut up you old hag" I told her showing that I don't want her helping me making me look good in front of the cameras.

**Granger Croft, 17**

_"You're next I just know it_" The voice said sounding crazy

"No I'm not you don't know anything!" I whispered to the voice. After they picked up the girl I think Zoe she was called and dumped her on the stage. The escort went to the boy's bowl.

"I Wonder who it will be this year" the escort said giggling.

_"I wonder to..."_ The voice said in my head.

"Be quiet!" I said aloud the people around me looked at me oddly but then turned their direction at the escort again.

"This years tribute will be Granger Croft! Will you please come up on stage please. My headache came back and I fell to the floor and blocked out. But before I did I couldn't help but smiling a little.

**Zoe Braun, 15**

I saw a boy smile and fall to the floor fainting. A peacekeeper picked him up and took him to the Visitors room.

"Well that's our tributes for the 67th Hunger games! Have a good day and may the odds be ever in your favor" Buttercup said in a Capitol accent. A peacekeeper walked me to the Justice building for my visitors. The first people to come in was my father and mother.

"This is why I didn't want to have kids I knew this would happen!" My mother said crying. "I'm so sorry for bringing you into this life" My mother said hugging me now. "I love you so much please come back I love you so, so much!" She said desperately. My mothers dark hair blocking my vision I didn't see my dad coming towards me and hugging me.

"Those stupid Capitol people who do they think they are! Only if I could show them how weak they really are, You have to win and come back to us. I want to show them that the Braun family's not someone to mess with! I know you could do it train hard I will be watching from home I love you" My father said angrily. We stayed there for a long time in silence.

"Thank you Dad for saving me last year" I said breaking the silence.

"You guys got to go times up" The peacekeeper said coming in. my parents left and came in my 4 friends. All of them had faces of shock but Bella was crying her eyes out.

"It's okay you guys don't have to cry" I said realizing something.

"Who invented the Hunger Games I swear I'm going to kill him! Even if hes dead I'm going to make him come back to life and then kill him again! Bella said getting mad all of the sudden.

"What do you mean we don't have to cry! of course I'm going to cry we might never see you again!" Coral said tears pouring out of her. Coral leaped towards me and tackled hug me then stark and then Bella.

"I just realized something" I said with a note of happiness "It's my time to be remembered by everyone"

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the late update it's just I've been busy all week I promise I'll update early this week! Review!**


	8. District 11

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Hunger Games**

**SYOT Form on my profile!**

* * *

**District 11 (Avalon Input, 13)**

I've always been fascinated by the stories my grandpa woulds always tell me. Where there is Princesses and Prince charming Fairy tales were never gloomy like District 11. The lives of the people in the fairy tales were never dull, they are more interesting than the old boring one's my mother tells me about our ancestors.

"Avalon!" I heard my sister yell into my ear.

"What the hell Angela!" I shouted at my sister. "Why did you yell in my ear!"

"I had to you were in another universe or something, So are you?"

"Am I what?" I said brushing my dark brown hair out of my dark eyes.

"Are you nervous about the reapings tomorrow"? she asked "I know the chance of them picking me is little but you took tesserae and your names entered five more times this year.

"Don't worry about it, you're just nervous because this is your first year, there is a little chance of one of us being reaped, Plus there is at least two hundred more people who could get reaped instead of us" I replied ruffling my sisters orange hair which is unnatural for someone in our district.

"Okay but what-

"Don't worry like I said nothing bad is going to happen" I interrupted her

I was so wrong

* * *

When my sister and I said goodnight to our parents we headed to our separate rooms. I went on to the chair under the moonlight so I could read some fairy tales before I went to sleep, of course I read them more than twenty times but I still loved to read them over and over again. I don't know how long I was reading but I started to drift off to sleep around midnight, that's when I got the horrible dream.

I hear my heart beating over the gruesome storm, the footsteps getting closer by the second. I know they're chasing me because this obviously can't be a friendly game of tag. I take a chance to look back at them and saw that it was a group of six people all of them had weapons but the one in the front leading the group looked most intimidating, he looked like a giant compared the other people! It was getting harder to run now that the ground was sloping upwards and getting more muddy and slippery. I kept running for what felt like hours and dreadfully reached the top of the cliff, I stop and look back and see the people caught up. I kept backing up when they would take a step forward they kept doing that until I reached the edge of the cliff, the person who looked like a giant raised his spear and instinctively I took a step back, off the cliff. I flailed my arms for something to grab onto but it was useless. I plummeted towards the ground and hit a wooden floor?

I groggily got up from from the floor and looked out the window and saw people already working in the field.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" I hear my sister bang on my door. "We're late!" She said sounding nervous again.

I go to fix my bed but then notice I fell asleep on the chair. After dressing I went into my father's room to see if he is doing better than yesterday, the doctor said he had some kind of thing called cancer it's supposed to be deadly. Also it is important not to get him sad or bring him bad news. Yesterday he was trashing all over his bed. When I went into his room relief flooded me, He sleeping on the bed calmly. I kissed his forehead and left the room and to the kitchen.

"Wheres mom?" I ask my sister walking in the kitchen.

"She went early to get a spot before it got too crowded, well lets get going before we get in trouble" My sister responded.

"Yeah lets go" I said starting to walk to the door, at the entrance I stopped "Can you go ahead for a second" I asked.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"No reason can you just go ahead for a second please" I asked again.

"Okay, but don't take to long" she said.

"Thank you" when she was 100 meters away I turned to the house.

"Good bye" I whispered. With that I ran to my sister to catch up

When I got there we walked for a while in silence, then I saw a 14 or 15 year old boy suspiciously walking by the fields. Then all of the sudden he started pulling roots out of the ground and putting it in his pockets."Hey what are you doing!" I shouted to the boy who was robbing the food from the farmers. His eyes widened with shock and in a blink of an eye he was running faster than a bullet.

"Wow" I heard my sister murmur."He runs fast."

* * *

After the encounter with the boy we made it to the town square. I walked up to the Peacekeeper who doing attendance

"Name?" the Peacekeeper asked.

"Avalon Input," I responded, I flinched when he drew my blood, after drawing my sisters blood we headed to our separate groups, When I got to the other 13 year olds our escort came onto the stage. Her hair was green and it would go off in crazy directions her outfit had so many colors it made me dizzy, Her skin was a light blueish color and her eyes looked like a cat, but it was pure red.

"Hello people of District 11! Aren't you excited I know I am!" Her voice echoed all over town square it was so quiet I could hear my heart beating. After the long boring speech they give every year she started walking to the boys bowl first. "Why don't we switch it around this year and pick the gentlemen's first" she said like it was the best thing that ever happened, her hand hovered the bowl for a few seconds then she stuck her hand in the middle of the bowl and took out two pieces of paper accidentally."Whoops my bad" she giggled. She dropped one of them in to the bowl and spoke loud and clear "Trike Alter" there was no movement for a second but then the boy I saw earlier was running as fast as he can to the exit but a peacekeeper caught him before he did he started screaming someones name and hitting the peacekeeper on the back.

"Jane!" He kept shouting over and over again. The peacekeeper dropped him on the stage he got up again to run for it but he saw that the peacekeepers were guarding the stage. In defeat sat on the floor sobbing.

"Well that was interesting! Am I wrong?" She giggled. She walked to the girls bowl and did the same thing she did last time but this time only pulled out only one piece of paper "Avalon Input" The escort said loudly. My heart stopped, I went cold all over, everything was turning black I stayed there motionless. Then I heard my sisters cry my name out, I got snapped out of my trance and walked up to the stage confidently but in the inside I felt like I was going to faint any second " Now shake hands" our escort told us, I could still hear my sister crying in the background. When we shook hands they lead us to the visitors room, When I was left alone I cried my heart out.

"What did I ever do to deserve this!"I shouted at the top of my lungs. I heard the door creak open and my sister and my mother came in the room next thing that happened my sister tackled hug me on to the floor my vision is blurred with her fiery red hair.

"You lied to me I heard my sister sob into my ear, why did you lie?" My sister sobbed into me ears, she got up and I looked at my sisters and mothers face, My mother's and my sister eyes were bloodshot from crying. i'm guessing mines were to, my mother came to hug me, her dark hair getting stuck to my face because of my tears.

"Please just don't die on me" That was the only thing she said, my sister my mother and I just sat there giving each other comfort until the peacekeeper came and told it was time to leave, my mother stood up with my sister when they were at the exit my sister looked back and ran back to me and was grabbing on to me with all her might.

"Don't leave me please!" My sister wailed again. I put my mouth to her ear and whispered

"Don't worry" With that the Peacekeeper put her over his shoulder and left the room and I was alone again waiting for my doom.


	9. District 12

**I decided that I will update two stories every week and one if I have a lot of homework so yeah... Remember reviews make me happy! Now to the fourth chapter Oh yeah only two spots left!**

* * *

** District 12, Eran Lockstill **

It was unexpected for my mother to pop out three sets of twins, but me I was never expected at all. I'm always the odd one out, the extra mouth to feed I'm considered the accident as most people put it. It didn't take long to figure out that my family was in constant struggle. You could consider I'm a quiet person and I think so to, for the past two years all I've done is sewing the only way I could help, but I find this soothing and quiet. In fact I was at the shop now helping my three sisters, Jinna, Kalyann and Olena

"We're going to close up shop in a while" My oldest sister, Jinna said. "You're got to look good for your first reaping" She said nervously but with a hint of relief since this would be her last reaping and of course this would be my first reaping this year. I'm not nervous like other people think I am, my names only in there once and whats the chance of me getting reaped. My mother doesn't let us take tesserae except for Halmer, my older brother and Jinna.

"It's okay I'm going with my friend he said he's going to come over when he is ready" I responded to Jinna.

"Speaking of the devil" Kalyann and Olena said at the same time. Coming in the door was my four best friends there was Kellan, Astrid, Oscar and Jen.

"Sorry I'm late Astrid had at least an hour dressing up" Said Oscar. This was his first reaping same with Astrid but Jen was still eleven so she was going with her parents waiting for the reapings to be over.

"Don't exaggerate, I didn't take that long!" Astrid said as a combat.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" said Jen trying to get Astrid mad. I had to stifle a laugh when she said that.

"Whatever" Astrid said admitting defeat.

"Lets go" I said wanting stop them before they started arguing. "Bye see you there!" I shouted to my sisters walking out the door. While walking to the town square we joked around with each other trying to break the tension that is in the air.

"Hey look It's the girl Astrid likes" Jen said winking at Astrid.

"I don't like her" Astrid said blushing.

"Yeah sure that's why your face gets red like a tomato every time you see her" I teased him.

"She is a year younger than me though!" Responded Astrid

"Lets call her name when I say three and hide" Oscar suggested.

"No please don't" Astrid said looking pale in the face.

"1...2...3!" Oscar shouted

"Hey Katniss!" Jen, Oscar and I shouted at the same time. We all dived for the closest hiding spot and left Astrid standing there by himself. Her head snapped toward our direction, she looked at Astrid scowled and kept walking. We came out of our hiding places and doubled over with laughter.

"That wasn't funny" Astrid said in a mad voice

"We were only joking" Jen said wiping tears out of her eyes.

"Whatever let's go" Oscar said looking nervous again thinking about the reapings. We walked in silence the way over to town square.

"I see my parents I better start going before they go looking for me, I'll be waiting for you at the shop okay" Jen said who is still eleven and not in the reapings this year.

"Bye" we all chorused.

"Well, I'm going to wait for my brothers and sisters so you guys could go ahead" I told them. When they said bye, I waited for about 5 minutes and finally saw my family in the distance. It looked like I was seeing double but I knew i wasn't, there was my three brothers Dannic, Kireth and Halmer and my three sisters Olena, Jinna and Kalyann. All of them were twins and I was the odd one out.

"We thought you got lost" Kireth and Dannic said together faking a faint.

"We should start going in We're going to be late" Jinna said. We drew our blood and I went towards the twelve-year-old group.

"Hello citizens of District 12"! She shouted. "I'm gonna be your new escort for now on my name is Effie Trinket". Her hair was Purple in a big Afro and the oddest dress ever. Her skin was pale white of how much powder she put on and her cheeks was blush red. "Ladies First!" She dipped her hand inside the bowl and took the one of the paper on the tipsy top. "Danielle Serve" a girl went up to the stage she was about 18 years old you could see her shaking a little if you concentrate. "What a honer it must be, chosen from your district!" Effie clapped smiling. "Now on to the boys" she took out a paper and said the words I dreaded "Halmer Lockstill" I heard an ear shattering scream from the crowd and right away I knew it was Leesie. It wasn't a secret everyone knew Halmer and Leesie was going to get married after there done with the reapings. My hands were moving themselves my brain went blank and I raised my hand and shouted on the top of my lungs.

"I Volunteer!" I walked up on to the stage

"How interesting I think this is our first ever 12-year-old tribute in this district" She squealed with delight. "What's your name?" She asked curiously.

"Eran Lockstill" I said bravely but on the inside I felt like curling into a ball and lay there forever.

"Now shake hands you two" she giggled. After that the peacekeeper led us to the visiting room. I sat on the sofa trying to blink the tears away. The door swung open and came Halmer and Leesie into the room.

"What were you thinking why did you volunteer, you're only twelve-year-old damn it!" He shouted at me.

"I did it for you, and so you could get married with Leesie!" I said sobbing letting tears fall out of my eyes." Just promise me that you will get a job since you can't get tesserae and support the family" I said trying to make him promise.

"I promise" he responded.

"Thank you so much Eran" Leesie said. Her eyes still red when she was crying from when Halmer was called in the reapings."I will never forget you". With those words they both left the room. The door opened again and came in my whole family.

"Why?" my mother said while sobbing

"Can you just please and try to survive, don't give up like all other people who are put into the Hunger Games," Olena said. The Hunger games I thought I kept repeating it in my head processing that I'm going to die, I might not live. There hasn't been one 12-year-old who won the hunger games in this district. What are the chances of me winning, I'm a scrawny short kid, I can't get sponsors by my looks and my hair is curly mess!

"I thought I was going crazy seeing doubles and everything" I turned my head to the door and see the peacekeeper laughing at his own joke, no one laughed. "Well, times up you have to go" the peacekeeper said.

"Good luck" my brother Dannic said a tear dripping out of his eye.

"We will be cheering for you" Kireth trying to cut the tension. Everyone hugged me on the way out there was a few I will miss you's and Goodbye's after they all left and sat on the sofa and cried my heart out thinking I don't have any more visitors but then again the door swing opens and my four best friends come in.

"You better kick some butt in the arena okay" Astrid said trying to encourage me. Jen was a sobbing mess she tried to say some words but it was incoherent instead she gave me a bear hug and wouldn't let go behind her I see Oscar wiggling his eyebrows, I laugh in the spite of things happening.

"When you come back we will be waiting for you at the shop" Oscar said sure of me winning.

"Times up" the peacekeeper said a little mad because no one laughed at his joke last time. Jen said a bunch of words that made no sense I only got I'll miss you. With that they left the room and left me alone to be the odd one out, again.

* * *

**I kept getting Interrupted while I was doing this and I'm using my grandmas laptop and It's a spanish computer so every time I write a word It comes out as misspelled. So frustrating! And only 2 more spots Reviews make me happy!**


	10. Chariot Parade

**I decided I'm not doing District 5 because all I got was a bloodbath and no District 5 male tribute... so yeah. Anyway I know all of you were getting tired of the reapings. I do not own the Hunger Games! Also i'll be doing 5 POV's and I made a poll so VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER!**

* * *

**District 10, Granger Croft**

"I swear you are so lucky, they only have to shave your beard. And you barely have one!" Zoe, My District partner said trying to make conversation for the 50th time today. I just smiled back and nodded. "I swear you are such a bore! You haven't said a word to me since... Never! I still don't know your how your voice sounds like," She said bluntly.

"Hello, you're happy now?" I said, my voice cracking.

"Kind of" she said smiling a little, then suddenly her face turned serious. "Why did you smile?"

"What are you talking about?" I lied. I knew she was talking about when I fainted and smiled, I was hoping she didn't notice or thought it was her imagination.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't play games with me!" She said look at me mildly angry. "I saw you, you were smiling from ear to ear!I know I'm not crazy"

_"Yeah but you are" _The voice said snickering .

"Shut up" I murmured to myself, but by the look on Zoe face she I think heard me and thought I was talking to her.

"You little... Ugh!" She said stomping towards our chariot. I stand where I am and start looking at our outfit it is same but Zoe's a dress while mine a suit. It is plain white but has a minuscule button on our right hip, our stylist told us to click it when we were heading out the door. I look towards District 6 and see the blind girl we saw on the recap of the reapings in the train. Her hair is a light mud puddle, eyes are stones, her skin is a pale marshmallow, she was standing on her chariot holding on to her District partner looking frightened... But determined. Her District partner looks like he would want to be anywhere else than here he kept shaking while holding on to the blind girl.

"Stop it you are making my stomach hurt" I heard someone say laughing. I look back and see the ditzy girl from District 2 talking to District 1 boy, I think his name was Draco. Draco was smiling ear from ear having The district 2 girl over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and spinning around really fast. I turn back to Zoe and start walking towards her when I got their she turned her head not looking in my direction.

"Sorry, I wasn't talking to you when I said shut up" I said to her apologizing.

"Yeah sure, you were talking to your 'imaginary friend'" she said looking mad.

"_I guess you can call me that"_ The voice said in my head, I could tell he was smirking.

"Something like that, I guess" I said getting on the chariot waiting for the doors to open.

**District 6, Skye Adronicus**

"What are we doing?" I asked my District partner, Wave.

"We're waiting," He said not really answering my question.

"I know that" I said exasperated "But what are we doing waiting, and can you please stop shaking and sweating! You are going to make us look weak! I know I want to get out of here as much as you"

"We are at chariot ride... and um... we look really bad we're dressed in metal parts glued on us... and we are going to go through a parade so be sure to wave," He said thinking now and then.

"Who are we going to wave to, is there a lot of people?" I asked him curious.

"Don't worry the less you know the less painful it will be for you," He said with a hint of pity.

"What do you mean the less_ painful_! We are going into an arena to kill each other off! How is that less painful!" I said getting mad at him, but again he kept his cool and answered back to me calmly.

"You and I... you see we wont pass the cornucopia we probably die in the bloodbath. Its better just to accept your death, only one blind person won the games before and it was because he was 18 and he just hid the whole game. The District 1 and 2 men killed each other off at the same time thinking that whoever survived would be able to find him and kill the blind guy. But one of them let go of an arrow while the other threw a spear, at the same time and pierced each other in the heart. So there the blind guy won the 27th Hunger games, He won by sheer luck" He said gloomily.

"Then I will do the same as him" I said confidently.

"Yeah sure, you wont even pass the bloodbath" He said trying to bring my confidence down. I stayed there ignoring every word he said, closing my ears with my fingers.

"Blah, Blah, I can't hear you!" I said acting like a seven-year old.

"Believe what you want, neither and when I saw neither I mean, _none of us_ _will live to see outside the Hunger games again,"_

"What ever kill" I said holding on to the chariots handle waiting for it to move ahead, the faster this gets over with the faster I get home, _And I will get home._

**District 4, Keto Lancet**

I see right through her, The fake ditzy smile, her smile making look like she is one innocent girl but it is so obvious that she is just one manipulative little girl, I think the District 2 boy noticed to because he looks at her with disgust every time she tries to talk to him. All of the other Careers feel for her little trick, for now I will warn each one of them even if it takes to the end of the games, but I will convince them.

"I don't believe her for one bit" Leon said sneaking up on me.

"Same here" I said looking at her, Leon was in peacekeeper outfit with his helmet off. Same as Matilda, the District 2 girl but her outfit looked like an overgrown dress. Well, I shouldn't speak either my outfit is a mermaid tail with a coconut bra, I have a tiara on my head to top it off. While Canyon, my District partner, dressed as the same as me except he has a crown and a trident to make him look like a myth that was popular in our District, Neptune the sea-god.

"How did you figure out?" Leon asked me looking surprised.

"No one that stupid could be picked as a volunteer, it is plain obvious! I still don't get how everyone hasn't figured it out yet," I said rolling my eyes.

"You would be surprised of how stupid some Careers are" He said looking at Draco swinging Matilda around in his arms.

"What are you guys talking about?" Nyx, the District 1 girl said coming towards us. She had a gold dress matching her fiery red hair, and a gold bow instead of a pink one like she wore at the reapings. "I swear the girl is going to get killed in the bloodbath if she doesn't get her head in the game, I mean look at her!" She said looking at her, who was now dancing with Draco, "I swear my District partner is an idiot"

"Welcome to the club" I said smiling at her.

"Your outfit looks ridiculous" Nyx said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Well, it is repetitive, it has been a mermaid tail for the past 7 years! I think the Capitol will get tired by that," She said pointing at my fake mermaid tail.

"Well, I like it very much and my stylist is the best one out there! He at least had a better idea than yours!" I shouted at her. "Oh look I have a great idea let's make a gold dress to represent District 1! I'm so smart" I said doing a bad imitation of her stylist.

"Come on, no need to fight! You could do that in the games, Look you-"

"Shut up" Nyx and I said at the same time interrupting Leon.

"You know what, I hope you die in the bloodbath, and if you don't I'll make sure you die after!" Nyx said before stomping away, back to her chariot. Soon I started going to my chariot to meeting up with Canyon.

"You see that girl over there?" I asked Canyon pointing to Nyx.

"Yeah, what about her?" He asked.

"That girl" I said. "Is a bitch"

**District 12, Eran Lockstill**

I hid myself from everyone in the chariot, all over I am coated in dust and ash that would release some smoke if the wind would try to blow it away. It was utterly embarrassing, especially for Danielle, my district partner was turned the other way, not wanting to look at me, crouching shivering in the cold.

"My God, these Capitol think we are a puppets dressing us up like this!" Danielle said talking to me but not facing me.

"I know" I said quietly.

"Speak up, Eran! I swear I only heard 5 words from you in the train!" She shouted at me frustrated.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to get you mad, my highness!" I said sarcastically.

"What ever, joke around while you still can because one of us will be dead by next week, and for sure it isn't me" She said getting up forgetting that she has no under garments. I stayed quiet, not telling her because she has given me this attitude the whole train ride. I get up to not caring anymore, what she said was true that one of us wont be alive next week but for sure it was her dying not me. I decide to talk to someone and end heading towards the DIstrict 11 girl, Avalon. I saw her standing their next to her District partner saying nothing to each other.

"Hello" I said to her. She looked back shocked like she didn't except someone to talk to her.

"Hello" She croaked, like she hasn't talked since the reapings.

"How was your day?" I asked trying to make conversation. After I said it was when I noticed how stupid the question was.

"Just great!" She said sarcastically, laughing at the same time. I saw her District partner leave and head off to District 9 chariots. All of a sudden Avalon looked down and yelped covering her eyes.

"Oh!" I said going behind her chariot so she could only see my face. "Sorry about that, I forgot."

"It's okay" She said taking her hands away from her eyes slowly. "Your stylist must be... really... Imaginative?" She said more like a question than a compliment.

"I know, my stylist is garbage," I said to her letting her know I'm not offended if she makes fun of my stylist.

"Yeah she is" She said giggling. "You have to get back to your chariot! The door is opening!" She said urgently. I ran quickly over there seeing Danielle already there.

"Having your first crush I see?" She said smirking.

"What... No!" I said my cheeks turning red.

"What ever you say" She said looking forward.

"I don't like her, I never did and never will!" I said retorted.

"Okay, no need to get your panties in a twist!" She said laughing at me.

"Humph" I said crossing my arms looking starting to look forward.

**District 7, Seamus Crapicorn**

My District partner, Luna is completely crazy. She was smiling in the reapings, she was smiling in the train ride, she was smiling all freaking day! She is smiling now to! In the train ride she seemed shocked that she didn't have to clean at all, she kept singing a song that I didn't understand I just heard "I do not clean today, I will clean tomorrow. If something happens and I do not, I will clean the day after tomorrow!" That's all I heard the rest was incoherent

"I'll be right back" I said to Luna getting down the chariot. It was hard to walk to District 9s Chariot because of my outfit, My outfit was just a tree trunk and they put a wig on me that looked like trees.

"What do you want?" I heard the District 9 boy say, Moric say to me.

"Moric, That is no way to talk to someone!" Alessane said looking at Moric with a face and then looking at me with a smile.

"Sorry, Didn't mean to be rude" He said in a sarcastic tone. He took out his hand to shake, I immediately reclined.

"What happen to your hand!" I shouted looking shocked. He immediately put his hand back by his side.

"That" He said. "Is none of your business" He said putting on a sour face.

"Okay, so what do you want?" he asked again. This time Alessane didn't say anything.

"I was wondering if you guys... you know... um go into an alliance?" I asked stuttering most of the time.

"No, thanks" Alessane said looking mad at me. The district 11 boy came over and I left as soon he started talking to them.

"Why were you talking to them?" Luna asked me as soon as I got on the chariot.

"No reason, I just got bored" I lied. "Small talk"

"Okay" She said. "Oh! We are starting to go already!" she said jumping up and down like a preppy teenager. Our horses soon started to move out to the screaming capitol people. I look at Luna and she was jumping and waving at the people excited. With real excitement, I started to do the same but without jumping and stuff like that Luna was doing. I look at the screen and see the DIstrict 4 girl looking straight ahead not doing anything like all the other Careers. She seemed tired and wanted to go to sleep already, she also had a sour face on like she just got into an argument. We all soon were under the balcony while President snow give his annual speech to us. After we were heading towards were we will be sleeping for now, the elevator was crowded but it began to slim out the higher we went. Everything happened in a blur from when I was in the Chariot Luna and everyone else looked tired and ready to sleep. Same as me, Once we went to our floor I went quickly went to my room and when My head landed on my pillow I slept instantly.

* * *

**Hope you liked, I tried to introduce all the characters! Hope I did good also vote on the new poll I just put up! REVIEW!**


	11. Training: Day 1

**I'm so sorry, I haven't updated in LONG time, I'll try to update early, but my dad's computer broke so I'm using my brothers! I do not own the Hunger Games**

* * *

**Nyx Thornrose, District 1**

I can't stand him at all! All he does is flirt, flirt and flirt! Of course I would never tell him this to his face or I would be kicked out of the Career pack, but I just feel like kicking him in the head sometimes! Draco, is an idiot... that simple. He thinks he could hurt my friend, Aphrodite and think we would just become friends? No it is not that simple, not at all. I look around to make sure that there is nobody around and head for the elevator.

Right when the elevator opens I step in and yell "I'll be at the training room!" At everybody who is still in their room. I quickly push a button not wanting to be stuck in the elevator with Draco.

"Hey, wait for me!" heard Draco yell from his room. I start to click the button faster even though it doesn't do anything.

"Why is this so slow!" I shout in frustration, clicking the button faster. I look at Draco's door and see him coming out of his room walking in a fast pace towards the elevator. I let myself relax when the elevator starts to close with only a little gap. Then the elevator stops from closing, I look down and groan. There between the gap was Draco's foot blocking it from closing. Then I see his arms forcefully opening the elevator.

"That was close, almost left without me," he chuckled, smiling at me, once he opened the elevator completely. I looked at him and forced a smile. The elevator starts to go down and stop at the Districts 11 floor.

"What is taking so? Never mind" The girl from District 11, Avalon said. They walk in and everything went quiet except for the elevator rumbling.

"Hello" Avalon District partner says, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Hi" I said, not looking him in the face. I just kept staring at Avalon, she had a look of determination in her eyes. For now at least. The elevator stopped again at Districts 12 floor and Eran and Danielle came in. Avalon's face broke out into a huge smile and she launched herself towards Eran hugging him tightly.

"Hi, Eran! Nice to see you again," She said smiling at him. I looked at Danielle and saw her smile at Eran making him shake his furiously at her.

"Um... Hi?" He said more like a question than an answer. I saw Danielle starting to smirk now, when I she saw me staring at her she stopped smirking instantly turning her head away from me, turning her head back at me to see if I was still starting at her, I didn't want to hurt her, it was just fun to mess with people. The elevator stopped at the entrance of the Training room. everybody left in pairs, Avalon and Eran, Danielle and Avalon's District partner, whose name I still don't know. Not like I care of course.

"Bunch of weaklings, aren't they?" Draco said, making remember he came along, he was so quiet I forgot he was there.

"Like you aren't a weakling?" I said before leaving, stomping to a random station. I quickly pick up the bow and shot perfectly at the targets heart, I kept doing this. Picturing Draco as the target of course, I mean who wouldn't!

**Alessane Larch, District 9  
**

I kept walking awkwardly around the stations, not sure which to do first. I kept touching my short-cropped hair, it felt weird not being able to wear my scarfs I would to wear at the factory, so my hair wouldn't get stuck in the machine. I felt like everybody was watching me and I kept walking awkwardly in a wiry , I knew none of that was happening but I couldn't help that coming through my brain.

I finally decide to look around for a certain station and when I did I saw someone staring at me, the District 2 boy. He was staring directly at me not breaking eye contact, not even when I stared back. He just sat on a chair his arm crossed over his chest looking at me. He then waves at me all of a sudden, I quickly turn around and go to a random station my eyes wide with shock. Was it possible he was trying to kill me first? Or is he planning to torture me? I couldn't help thinking that, I was over reacting and I knew it. It's just ever since I've been separated by my baby, I couldn't help feel paranoid about everyone.

"You okay?" I heard someone say to my right. I turn and see Moric looking at me with concern.

"Yeah, what would make you think that?" I ask him.

"Well you are sweating a lot, and you just stabbed a dummy on the leg," He said pointing at my hand. and in fact, I don't remember when, but was holding a small knife, and apparently stabbed a dummy used for practice on the thigh. I wasn't even holding the knife right, It was between my fingers like some tiger or something.

"Oh yeah... Well you know practice..." I said looking at the knife to Moric. to the knife and then to Moric again.

"So... I was wondering, would you want, I mean do you want to join... an alliance?" He asked me. Looking nervous he looked at me cautiously. I put a face that looked I was going to say no, I saw him cringe when I did.

"Of course!" I said punching his arm playfully. "I thought we were already in one, you know since we are in the same District!" I said smiling ear to ear. He soon left to a station. I look back at the knife which was still in my arm. My eyes widen in shock, I look quickly look at Moric's arm and see it it perfectly fine. good thing I punched him with my left and not my right arm I thought. I start to train with the knife putting it in my hand the right way, right when I was about to cut the dummy's head off I stopped in mid-air, the District 2 boy was still staring at me, now with the District 1 girl to.

I turn towards them and yell at them with a fierce voice "You might want to take a picture, it lasts longer!" I yelled at them, as soon as I said that everybody looked at me with confusion in their eyes, I stabbed the dummy's heart with a swift movement in my sudden fury. I look back at the District 1 girl and District 2 boy, they were still staring at me, they didn't move at all._ Not one inch._

**Luna Maddox, District 7**

Everybody bought it, they think I'm crazy, sadistic, and excited for the games. I guess I was a little crazy at the reapings, that was just because it was such a relief. No work at all, a break at last, but that feeling was soon lost. At the train ride I processed in my head that I was going to die, I might die and probably will die. But I just couldn't just stop going from crazy to a preppy normal girl again. I had to keep my act, or I will look like a fake and plus the Capitol loves it.

I'm pretty sure that I convinced all of Panem that I'm some crazy girl who can't wait for the Hunger Games, but in fact I was terrified! I felt like curling in a ball and sitting in a corner. But of course I couldn't do that, especially here. I start skipping towards Zoe from District 10, she looked like a good ally but I'm not sure if she would join me, but you never know. I see her stop slicing a dummy up with two knifes swiftly when I walk up to her. She looks at me and holds on to her knife tightly thinking I might attack her... In front of everyone!

"Um... Hi, can I help you?" She asked me.

"Yes you can!" I said in a perky voice. "Do you want to join my alliance?" I asked.

"My alliance?" She asked. "You mean there is more people in this alliance?" She said confused.

'"For now there isn't but is it a yes or no?" I asked again.

"I'll think about it and talk to my District partner about it, I will feel bad not letting him join and plus i fell like you have a lot of common," She said snickering like she said an inside joke.

"Okay, just take your time wouldn't want to rush you!" I said gleefully. I skipped off again, this time going to my District partner, Seamus, the son of the Axinator, the picky one. I could name endless titles that people gave him but I wont. When I made it to him I saw him standing in the middle of place looking for a station he could go in.

"Hi!" I said hugging him tightly.

"Oh..." He said cringing. "Made any new friends?" He said looking like he wanted to leave. I couldn't blame him, I would hate to be with someone who is so crazy.

"Yeah, lots! Oh I was wondering so would you like to be my ally with Zoe and Granger... Maybe though! They still haven't confirmed it yet!" I said gleefully.

"Tell me what they say and I will answer you later" he answered me. I instantly made a threatening face at him, it was fake obviously. I could never be mad at someone for a stupid reason like this.

"Seamus, I heard you were looking for an alliance, weren't you? I'm asking you this out of pity" I lied. "If you don't answer me now, you wont find an alliance and you know that. So let me ask you again, do you want to join an alliance?" I said with a serious voice.

"No, and that is my final decision" He said. I poke him hard in the ribs. "What are you doing?" He asks backing up away from me. I keep poking him in the ribs, this went on for five minutes of him struggling and trying to wiggle out.

"Okay I'll do it, just go away and leave me alone!" He said frustrated.

"Ta-ta!" I said walking away from him smirking with my back to him. I can't believe just an act could get people scared of me... just an act.

**Avalon Input, District 11****  
**

No training, whatsoever I know I'm going to regret this sooner, but I'm having fun, after a long time about worrying about whats to come in the future, I'm thinking of now not later but now.

"Lockstill is a cool last name," I said to Eran.

"I guess you could say that, but I don't see anything special from it. And what about yours? Input, that sounds more like a District 3 or District 5 last name?" He asked, but when he did the scrawny District 3 people looked back at us, they were trembling with fear while they tried to hold the weapon right.

"My grandpa lived in District 3 when he was young and he moved to District 11 when he married my Grandma." That's why my last name is Input," I responded.

"They let you move from District to District!" Eran shouted. "I thought they didn't let you do that!"

"The rules weren't as strict as it is now" I said again giggling, I then furrowed my eyebrows in thought. "Why did Danielle keep smirking at you in the elevator?" I asked him, now wondering why,

"No reason, and If I did know I bet it wasn't important" He said looking away turning red a little. "Don't you think we should train?" He said getting up from where we were sitting on the floor.

"I guess..." I said getting up from where I was sitting, we start walking over to the poison plants and edible plants section, I see the blind girl from District 6 there feeling it with her hands.

"Hi, I'm Avalon" I said sticking my arm out to Skye. She probably thought i was talking to someone else because she didn't turn around to say hi to me. "Hello?" I asked again, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Oh! I didn't know you were talking to me. Hello" She said then turned back to the plant ignoring us again.

"What are you doing?" Eran asked bluntly, forgetting that she is blind. I nudged him hard in the ribs.

"OW! What was that for!" He shouted at me rubbing his ribs.

"It's okay I'm used to it, anyways it's not like i care what you think" She said smiling not paying attention to her words, or at least I think anyways.

"Okay... Nice meeting you?" I said and went to study the plants, I tried to learn them but probably only one got stuck in my head that I remembered, Curtwood. It was a deadly poison that would kill you painfully in 4 stages, first there was headaches, then hallucinations, then your stomach would feel like it's burning and last stage would be dyeing in agony while you feel like something is ripping yourself apart. Deadly... I know. Just hopefully I don't die by that. If I died.

**Matilda Goldline,** **District 2**

"Sup, Goldilocks," I heard Draco say from my right.

"What did you call me" I said smiling but really meant it in anger.

"Goldilocks, you know... from the stories," He said trying to make me remember.

"Oh yeah!" I said jumping a little high, in fake realization. "I loved that story, when I was a little kid!" I said. We quickly talk for a while until I head for the bow and arrow section and see Nyx leaving right when I get there. I quickly grab the bow and arrow and aim for the head, and then remember that I shouldn't show my true power here, not yet at least. I slacken my grip on the bow and shoot the arrow at random it misses the target completely.

"Did you see that! It was so close, just a little more practice I said out loud squealing. I was in fact really good at bow and arrow, really good. I wasn't like those average people you see at the Career Academy but I was the best of the best. No one knew of course except for probably the trainers but that is it.

"Good job" I heard someone say sarcastically behind me, I turn around and see the girl from District 4 looking at me with a fierce look.

"Why the bad attitude?" I asked with an innocent voice.

"What attitude?" She said sarcastically again. "I know you're a faker, everyone does, probably except for District 1 and all the other tributes except for the Careers we know... we all know. My heart stopped instantly.

"What are you talking about?" I said looking to see if anyone is around. I quietly pull out a knife I got from another station and walk behind Keto pretending to leave but turn around at the last second.

"What are you doing?" Keto asked when she felt something sharp go on her back.

"You know, this and that, now tell me Keto what did you call me?" I said in another voice that isn't my innocent voice anymore.

"A faker, that is what I said," She said bravely. I stick the knife a little closer it was bending her skin but not cutting her... yet.

"I'm a what?" I said again.

"Your innocent..." Keto said with a little fear in her voice.

"Good girl now run along before I change my mind, and remember do not tell anyone about this, or I'll make sure you die 'accidentally' in the Games." I threatened her. "Happy Hunger Games!" I shouted after her when she left.

* * *

**I'm so tired, this whole thing erased, I freaking died when it did, so I'll try to update early! Hope I did your characters good! REVIEW!**


	12. Game Maker's session part 1

**So sorry for not updating early like I promised, just started watching Doctor Who and I couldn't stop! Also any ideas for the game Arenas I already have some but I want to see what you people think. Review! I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Draconias 'Draco' Warslayer**

"Draconias Warslayer, may you please come in" I heard a voice say coming from the intercom. I stand up from where I was sitting next to Nyx.

"Break a leg" Nyx said looking at me with what looked like a forced smile.

"I'm supposed to take that as a compliment?" I asked her confused.

"It means good luck, so break a leg," She repeated again.

"Thanks... I guess?" I said not sure how to respond to her, I quickly turn around thinking I might be late. I start walking towards the game maker's session room but before I left I could swear I heard Nyx say literally. I shrug it off, thinking I made it up in my mind. On the way to the door all of the tributes look at me like in either fear or intimidation. I shoot them a threatening look and most of them quickly stop looking at me. Except Leon, the kid from District 2, I heard from Matilda he wasn't supposed to volunteer this year. That makes two of us. Well, when he looked at me, he looked like he was analyzing me, like the best way to kill me. When I finally made it into the Game makers session room, I went directly in the middle.

"I would like a sparring partner please" I said once I got all of the Game makers, they all looked alert as ever. I look at the weapons on the rack and look for the weapon I've been using the whole time I've been here and finally after some time I see the war scythe. I like this weapon in the most because its name is almost the same as my last name. It's a stupid reason but why not?

"Hello," a person said waiting for me with a sword, my sparing partner "I won't go that easy, just reminding you I've been doing this my whole life"

"Same here and your whole life aren't that long. You look like your 25," I said drawing my War Scythe at ready. "Life is short" I said to him. That kind of was my motto; I would used to say that a lot in District 1, a lot of people would get annoyed.

"Not really, Life is the longest thing you do," he said matter of factually. Right when he said that he went for a swing at me with his sword, when I was least excepting it. I quickly blocked it, and swung my war scythe at his stomach but he blocked it with his sword. I jabbed my war scythe at his heart, I thought he would deflect it in time but no sword ever came. With my war scythe still jabbed inside of his heart, he fell to his knees and died instantly. Blood was still gushing out of him running down the sword to his feet.

"My bad, Thought he was going to deflect that" I said looking at the game makers whose eyes were open in shock.

"You can leave now" One of the game makers did. When I was leaving a bunch of avox's started to come in and started to retrieve the body. He did say he trained his whole life, it wasn't my fault.

**Nyx Thornrose, District 1**

Draco came back with a lopsided smile. He was raising his hands, pretending to be in surrender. "It wasn't my fault, the guy did say he trained his whole life," he said to me pointing at the game maker's room.

"Wait, what did you do?" I asked curiously.

"That," he said. "Is none of your business?"

"Whatever. Like I freaking care!" I said frustrated crossing my arms, after 10 minutes of nothing I decide to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, standing up with me. When he did I noticed something on his shoe, _Blood_.

"Whose blood is that?" I asked him.

"Oh, that is none of your business. Where are you going" he repeated.

"That is none of your business" I said imitating his voice. I walked off in a random direction and ended up heading to where District 7. The girl Luna, the crazy one was there curling her hair in her finger looking bored. When she looked up her face brightened up and had a smile from ear to ear.

"Hi!" Luna said practically shouting standing up from her seat.

"Shut up already!" I heard her District partner say to her looking frustrated.

"Umm... Goodbye" I said quickly walking away from Luna. I ended up to the District 8 people this time. Both of them looked scrawny and looked like they barley had anything to eat. "Do you know why the Game makers haven't called anybody yet?" I asked.

"Yes, I do," The girl tribute said. I waited for her to tell me why but she stayed quiet.

"Can you tell me?" I asked. They both stayed quiet. The boy put two fingers on is mouth and pretend to zip it, the girl did the same thing soon.

"Never mind, you guys really helped a lot!" I said sarcastically.

"Nyx Thornrose, You now may come." The Intercom said loudly.

"About time, it felt like a year!" I exaggerated, I start walking towards the room. When I made it there was a black bag in the corner. I ignored it and looked at the Game makers. "I'm Nyx Thornrose, and I can assure you that you will not be disappointed in anyway,"

**Leon Misthivel, District 2**

"Why do you think it took them so long?" Matilda asked me, with her fake innocent voice.

"I don't know, I don't care," I replied.

"Aren't you even curious?" she asked starting to lean on me. I started to lean to, just away from her.

"No not really, and does it really matter, not like it's going to affect me" I said.

"Stop being such a bore! You don't do anything fun, come on lets dance!" She said getting up from her seat.

"No thanks, I don't want people thinking people I'm an idiot" I said crossing my arms. I saw Matilda's eye twitch for a second.

"Are you insulting me?" She asked with an obvious fake smile.

"I didn't mean it like that" I lied to her.

"Oh that is really good, because that wouldn't be to good, would it?" She said playfully punching my arm, hard. I flinched a little of course, sadly. "Oh did I hit you to hard my bad" She said putting her hand on top of her mouth to stop herself from laughing. "So what do you think of Keto? She seems a little weak, and plus I don't really like her" She said in a faint whisper.

"Why, because she knows you're a faker?" I said to her. Her eyes opened in shock and her mouth was left open gaping at me.

"Wh..Wha... What are you talking about? Why do you think I'm a faker? What do you mean by fake?!" She said in complete shock.

"I know, wait the careers know that you're just putting up am act, it has been like this since the first day" I said looking at her utterly shocked face.

"I don't know-"

"Leon Misthivel, you come now" The intercom interrupted Matilda. I got up leaving Matilda to sit there gaping at me. When I made it to the game maker's room I saw Nyx leaving I waved to her a little she just smiled back. Once I walked in the game makers quickly stop talking and stare at me. I really didn't plan what to do so I head for the rack of weapons and choose out the only weapon I'm good at, knifes.

"Can I get a sparring partner?" I asked. All of their faces looked at each other in concern. One person spoke out for all of the others looking nervous as well.

"There is no sparring partner this year, but feel free to use the dummies" He said pointing to a corner where they were put away.

"I guess this will have to do..." I whispered to myself. I start by slashing at the dummies and no more than 10 seconds the dummy's head is on the floor. This process happens the whole time for five minutes until the Game makers get bored and tell me to leave. I know I didn't do anything spectacular but at least I did better than most people. I thought when I was leaving

**Matilda Goldline, District 2**

I quickly recovered from my shock when Leon left; I couldn't let everybody else think I was some idiot. Right when he left I started to think of ways to make the Careers think I'm innocent. I quickly get up and head towards District 4; I knew Keto was behind this. That stupid little bitch, I swear I should have never pulled that knife stunt I did to her in the training room. When I make it over there I see Keto talking to her District partner Canyon, Her back is to me.

"Hi Matilda, how's it been?" Canyon asked me when he looked up from where he was sitting. I saw Keto look back quickly her eyes wide with fear and looked at me.

"Can I have a word with Keto? It's really fast, it won't take long," I asked Canyon.

"No, you cannot have a word with me" Keto said looking at me in the eyes trying to intimidate me.

"Why not, you scared or you think you're going to get caught being a little snitch" I said quietly so only Keto can hear me.

"I'm not the only one about to get caught" She said sounding more confident.

"I know you told Leon what happened at training" I told her.

"I didn't tell him, I didn't tell anyone. Did he tell you know you're a fake? Because it kind of is obvious that you are" She said smirking at me.

"I'm still here!" Canyon said looking at us.

"That's great!" Keto said sarcastically. I couldn't help a smile come out when she said that. Keto looked at me oddly like she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Matilda Goldline, Please come now" The intercom said. I quickly turn around and head for the door ignoring everybody looking at me. I pass by Leon going into the entrance of the door. He looks at me with a smirk on his face I ignore him and walk in. I don't even say anything to the Game makers I just grab a bow and arrow, but then I remember I have to do bad, to prove I'm innocent. So I don't get killed in the games, death... it's a horrible thing.

"Hi, I am Matilda Goldline. I will be using the bow and arrow, wish me luck!" I said sweetly. I walk over to the targets and don't even look just shooting. None of the arrows hit the arrows hit the targets just two or three. I Know I'll get the worse score there is, but who cares Careers always get sponsors no matter what.

"You may leave now" The gamer maker said with a deep voice. I left with a frown on my face; I knew I had to prove I'm innocent... And I had to do that fast.

**Canyon Stagnum, District 4**

I guess you could say it's been lonely. So far there is no one to talk to, well there is but I mean with somebody that I can talk to with ease. I couldn't help but think about my mother while I'm here. The last words she told me before I left her kept haunting me. While I have been here, the Capitol people kept asking me about my brothers, the one who died in the games. It's kind of infatuating.

"Did you see here laugh at my joke. That is so weird!" Keto exclaimed.

"Yeah that was weird," I said, not really paying attention.

"So, what are you going to do in the private training?" Keto asked me curiously.

"I'll wing it, I might throw knifes or axes. Probably both, you never know," I said getting bored of the conversation and start to zone out. I start to think of my mother, my brothers, the games, _death._ Death, that curse haunted me sense the day I was born. First was my oldest brother, whose head was cut off clean by the District 8 girl tribute. Then my 2nd oldest brother who also volunteered in the games, he died late in the games. It was him, the District 7 boy and District 3 girl. All of the Careers were killed when my brother slit their throats when they were sleeping.

He had an 80% chance of winning. But a giant bird mutt attacked him, and took out his eyes and ripped off his arms. He bled out and died, the District 7 boy soon got poisoned soon and also died, and the District 3 girl won.

"Hello, my eyes are up here!" I heard Keto say waving her hand in front of my face, she looked mad. I soon noticed why, when I zoned out I was staring directly at her boobs.

"Sorry, I blacked out!" I said flustered. Keto was blushing, a bright ruby color.

"Canyon Stagnum, You now may come," I heard the game maker's voice on the intercom. I quickly got up.

"Got to go, sorry" I said walking away quickly.

"Good luck!" I heard Keto say from a distance. When passing by the door I saw the District 3 girl walking out. She was crying like she did something bad. Possibly she was crying because she did horrible or something. I have to admit she doesn't look that tough or smart, just scrawny little kid.

"Hello?" I asked the girl, she did seem lonely.

"EEP!" She yelped surprised, like she hasn't socialized with people the whole time she was here.

"Okay… What's your name?" I asked trying to make a conversation.

"Good and you?" She said lost.

"What… Whatever," I sighed.

"Nice talking to you" She said looking around hurriedly. She did a little awkward jog and left.

"That was weird," I murmured to myself. I start walking towards the door, once I enter I see the entire game maker's staring at me except for some few who were drinking and talking to each other.

"Hello, I'm Canyon Stagnum. I'm sure you already know that though," I said introducing myself. I stand there not sure what to do. I look at all the weapons laid in front of me, theirs axes, knifes, bow and arrow, swords, and much more.

I must have taken some time because the game maker kept coughing loudly on purpose. "You may begin now," I reach for the throwing knifes and head for the targets, when I make it there I start shooting at it making bulls eye the whole time. I only missed once where it hit the side of the targets stomach. Others hit the heart and the brain mostly. Once I think I've done enough I stop and stare at the game makers.

"You may go now," with those words I left the room, being proud as ever.

**Keto Lancet, District 4**

"But did you see her face when I said it, I never thought she would laugh at that," I said talking to Canyon. "And then— are you staring at my boob!" I shouted at Canyon who is staring lazily into space. "Hello, my eyes are up here! I said waving my hands in front of his face.

"Sorry, I blacked out!" He said flustered. I soon touch my face and see myself burning up.

"Canyon Stagnum, you may come now" I heard the intercom say.

"Sorry got to go," He said quickly and leaving.

"Good luck!" I shouted to him. I see him talk to the District 3 girl for a while before she does a little awkward jog and 'runs' away. I get up and head to her direction. When she sees me heading her direction her eyes open fearfully, she starts to look in all directions like she is looking for an escape. I raise my hands in mock surrender.

"I'm not going to hurt you or something doesn't worry" I said approaching her cautiously.

"You're funny, nice talking to you. Goodbye," She said and sprinted off to who knows where. I look to my left and see her District partner looking at me with an awed and fearful face.

"Can I help you?" I snap at him. At once he stops, I walk away spinning on my heel. _I must look like_ _a bitch right now, _I start thinking to myself.

"Keto Lancet, you may come now" the game makers voice said on the intercom. When I start walking towards the door I start to think of all the people who are most likely to kill me. There's Nyx, Matilda that's it. I'm not really that close to a friend to Canyon, Leon and Draco but they wouldn't want to kill me. Well that's what I think.

"Hi, my name is Keto Lancet and I will be performing with an bow and arrow" I said to the game makers. I start heading for the bow and arrows but then come up with a new idea before I do. I head for the building station and get a bendable stick and some thin rope. I tie the rope on either end of the stick and make it tight enough so the stick bends making a makeshift bow. I go to the rack of weapons again and get a short knife.

Once I did I go back to the building station and get another stick but shorter this time and making a sharp edge. Once I made a couple I go to the targets and ready my makeshift bow and arrow. I say a little prayer before I let it go and it shoot it perfectly, directly on the brain. Well it was little to the left but it was better than nothing. I keep shooting and making perfect shots most of time. After I ran out of arrows I look at the game makers. Some clap others just observe me and others just talk to each other.

"You may go," The head game maker said. Well I think I did pretty good… I think.

**Skylar 'Skye' Andronicus, District 6**

I'm totally confused, I have no idea where I am and I have no idea what anything looks like, and my stupid of a partner won't help me with anything. He says I have to learn how to be "Independent " but how am I supposed to do that if I don't even though to what direction I have to walk to! It makes no sense whatsoever.

"Cecilia Prow" The intercom said loudly.

"Who's that?" I asked my District partner, Wave.

"Some girl from District 5, don't worry about it" He responded grumpy.

"What are we waiting for? Why did they call her? Are they going to call us too?" I asked babbling.

"Can you wait and see! I swear you to talk more than… than… I don't know but you talk more than something!" He shouted frustrated.

"No need to get your panties in a twist! It was just a couple of questions," I said offended.

"Wave Kine, You may come now" The intercom said.

"Finally, Now I could get away from you now!" Wave said excitedly, I hear him standing up and heading off to somewhere. I also get up after 3 minutes of waiting; I start to feel my way through the place looking for someone for some advice, or what to do, or at least where the heck we are! I finally get somewhere where there is people talking it gets quiet instantly when I get there.

"Hello Skye" I heard Avalon say.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked her.

"Hi to you too," I heard Avalon say sarcastically "We are waiting to do the private training,"

"What's private training?" I asked again.

"It's when the game makers look at us train and give us a score the higher the better the lower the worst, If you get a low score you are most likely to die though" she replied.

"So, do you have an alliance yet?" I questioned her.

"Not really, I might join up with Eran, but I don't know for sure" She sighed.

"Aren't you going to kill each other though?" I asked crossing my arms.

"What! No, I wouldn't do that!" She said, I could tell her eyes opened up in shock.

"Don't you want to win, I know I do," I said bluntly.

"I do want to live! I want to see my sister, my mother and my father, but it's not that simple! She said.

"Skylar Andronicus" The game maker's voice said.

"It's Skye!" I shouted to the intercom loudly so they can hear me, probably not. "Well got to go, bye!"

"Yeah… bye" Avalon said with a little hurt in her voice. I start walking away from Avalon and after a while of walking around I noticed something, I have no idea where I am and where I'm supposed to go, just great.

* * *

**Again so sorry for not updating early like I promise but this chapter is more than 3,700+ so I hope that makes up for it, REVIEW! or the evil spider pig will eat you.**


	13. Game Maker's sesion part 2

**I AM SO SORRY I'VE BEEN SO BUSY I SWEAR. I wrote a little something at least its short but it will do hopefully. I will update early this week I PROMISE! REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL! I do not own the Hunger games.**

* * *

**Seamus Capricorn, District 7**

"Hi!" I heard Luna shout gleefully when the district 1 girl came. When she said that I lost it because she has talked non-stop and I mean _non-stop._ I haven't heard 5 seconds of silence this whole day.

"Shut up already!" I scream frustrated, I put my hands to my ears my elbows on my thigh blocking out the sound of everything. _I hope she dies first_, I thought.

"What did I do, I was trying to make conversation. Unlike you who just slouches in the corner being anti social" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean what did you do, you never stay quiet, your crazy!" I shouted at her. "No one likes you, I trying to keep quiet, not get too much attention, but that is practically impossible with the crazy District partner!" I said furiously.

"Where did she go?" She asked suddenly turning away from me.

"Who is 'she'?" I ask, even more mad for her ignoring what I was telling her.

"The girl from District 1, you know, Nyx" She said looking around for her.

"She probably left because she knows your crazy!" I shouted at her.

"I am not crazy!" She shouted out loudly. "You don't know me, what I'm like, who I am, you don't know anything!" She said grabbing me by my shoulders and looked into my eyes with pure hatred. "You don't think this could be an act, or did the great 'Axinator' didn't teach you anything? I wouldn't be surprised if you died in the blood bath, if you're so thick-headed!" She shouted at me digging her nails into my shoulders. I stare at her with a shock face, I wouldn't have expected short petite Luna to go from perky to a crazed pit bull.

"Okay, I'm sorry, just get let go already!" I said trying to take off Luna's fierce grip off of my shoulders. She let go with a new-found look, one of determination and hatred. She stomped away from me and left but before she did she shouted something "The alliance is off asshole!"

"What ever, you're a nut job anyway," I whispered to myself.

"Wave Kine" I heard the intercom call after 20 minutes of waiting. I get up and decide to start heading to the game makers session, since it's almost my turn. But a sudden thought strikes me, _No one is in an alliance in District 8. _I start to head their way, They both are talking to each-other like they knew already knew each other.

"Hey, wassup? I said once I got there. They both looked skinny, with a bit of meat in their bones. The girl tribute had glasses and dirty blond hair. The boy tribute to, in fact they looked a lot alike.

"Not much, you know being shipped off to my death. You know normal stuff," he said sarcastically. _Time to make my permanent alliance!_

**Luna Maddox, District 7**

That little piece of crap. Here I thought Seamus was smart and would figure out that I was acting but _NOOO!_ He's being an ignorant little prick. I wonder what his dad taught him, probably nothing! When I left Seamus I headed to Zoe and Granger, to discuss about the alliance, to see if they accepted. When I got there, they were just sitting there. Zoe was playing with her nails looking bored and Granger had his eyes close, his lips moving rapidly.

"Hi Zoe, Hi Granger!" I said waving at them smiling from ear to ear. "So did you think about the alliance?" I asked. When Granger looked at me with confusion and Zoe slapped her forehead, I knew Zoe forgot about it completely, and forgot to tell Granger.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot!" She said.

"It's okay!" I said gleefully. I sit down on the floor sitting criss cross so I could look into their eyes better.. "Lets just talk about it now," I looked at Granger, he had a face that he didn't want to say yes or no. I looked at Zoe, she was not sure and looked close to say no. My smile fell.

"Who else is in the alliance?" Granger asked. " I mean is there more people or is it just us three?" He asked.

"Just us... Just us three." I said crestfallen. I knew what the answer was, it was obvious since the beginning. I instantly put my perky smile again and got up from when I was sitting criss cross on the floor. "Well nice talking to you, no need for answer. It's obvious, bye!" I said skipping away to no where in particular. I see the poor little District 6 girl standing in the middle of the room. She looks lost, probably is. I steer my direction towards her. I put my hand on her shoulder, she jumps from the sudden touch. She then whirls around with her hand in a fist and hits me right in the stomach.

"Hold up, I didn't do anything!" I said holding on to the blind girl, who is now throwing full-fledged punches into the air trying to hit me.

"Cant trust anybody!" She shouts. "Cant trust no one!" she would repeat over and over.

"I'm just trying to help, you seemed lost!" I said grabbing on to her hands. Her legs are now trying to kick me."STOP!" I shout loudly. She stops instantly, she goes limp and I see tears coming out her eyes. I let go of her hands. she then jumps on me and hugs me tight, I soon wrap my arms around her too.

"I'm scared" She said sobbing, shaking at the same time. "I want to go home"

"It's okay... you'll be home soon" I said hugging her tightly.

_I lied._

**Moric Avesarian, District 9**

Alessane and I got into a fight. She kept complaining that I'm being to over protective, which I probably am. She says I've followed her too much, getting all up in her face; as she puts it. So that's why I'm walking around heading to no direction in particularly. I look to my left and see Luna hugging the little blind girl from District 6. Odd. I don't know what to think about her and her District partner. Luna seem to have split personality and Seamus I don't know but he just seems picky, stuck-up mostly. After walking around doing nothing I start to head back to Alessane after I heard the intercom call the District 8 girl, I would be next.

"Oh, so your back already" Alessane said rolling her eyes when I got back to where she was.

"Yup" I said feeling quite offended. "I just to a short stroll, to clear my minds off things"

"That's cool" Alessane said in a voice of fake excitement.

'So... What are you going to do in the game makers session?" I asked her trying to make conversation.

"I was thinking of doing gymnastics or maybe knot-tying maybe even-" She said but stopped suddenly at the last part. "Why do you want to know in _the first place?_" She asked me curiously, looking at me harshly.

"I don't know, I'm just asking" I responded.

"If I didn't know any better I think you are trying to get as much information about me, _just _to kill me!"She shouted at me, rising up out of her chair.

"No It's not like that, it's-"

"How could I have been so dense, I swear I'm such an idiot. Here I thought that we were allies, going to become great friends. But that's practically impossible in here isn't!" She shouted, interrupting me.

"LISTEN!" I shouted loudly. "It's not like that, It's the opposite actually. I'm trying to protect you!" I said trying to prove my innocence

"Whatever Moric, say what you want but I know all your saying is fake" She said crossing her arms. "I trusted you! But now I know you're a lying little prick!" She said before storming of to who knows where.

"Moric Avesarian, may you please come" The intercom said loudly. I got up and started to trudge to the private session with the game makers.

_This day went great! _I thought sarcastically

**Alessane Larch**

How could I have been so stupid! I knew it was too good to be true, a strong and loyal ally. YEAH RIGHT! Stuff like that doesn't happen in the Hunger Games. I start to think about Moric, I don't get why it took me so long to find out about Moric. It was bloody obvious! He would follow me, ask about what I'm good and bad at. I'm surprised I didn't find out earlier, I'm usually a quick learner and very observant. Well that's what I think.

I head to no direction in particular, just walking, _walking away from Moric. _I kept walking, not really paying attention where I was going, or doing. Lost in my thoughts I crash into a pole.

_Great!_

My hand instantly reaches for my forehead and I end up smacking myself by accident. Again, slowly this time. I reach for my forehead and start to rub it. _Wow, way to look professional_ I thought. I hear someone laugh at the distance. When I look I see the District 10 girl laughing, she turns her head away when I look at her. She tries to stop laughing but fails horribly.

I never really paid attention to this girl, or her District partner. I knew her District partner was a little crazy, or that's what I think. I look at the District 10 girl, Zoe I think her name is. Her hair doesn't look natural for her District, bleach blond hair, and pale skin. Which is weird I always thought the sun would be burning bright in the day. She looks completely different from her District partner whose skin looks like it's scorched by the sun. I decide to walk over, to have some small talk. When Zoe saw me walking to her direction she stopped laughing immediately, thinking I might say something mean or stand up to her.

"Hey" I said

"Hi" she said timidly.

"Having fun?" I asked, not sure what to say.

"Yeah, I'm sure having fun! Being sent to your death! Woo, how awesome is that!" She said sarcastically.

"Hi!" The District 10 boy said, Granger shouted. Looking like he just noticed me. "Am I in trouble?" He asked confused.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused too.

"I was found in the Victors Village, I haven't been caught. I haven't been punished or whipped. Why is that?" He asked like he is still in District 10.

"You can't get in trouble here, anyway there is something much worse that's going to happen soon" Zoe said to Granger with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Why can't it happen now? He's telling me I must be punished. I talked back. I must be punished. I talked back. I must be punished. I talked back I must be punished!" He started to repeat over and over. Zoe clamps her hand over his mouth. She looks at me with a face saying sorry.

"Who's he?" I asked curious.

"What do you mean?" Granger said as soon as Zoe let her hand fall loose from his mouth. "I never said he? Are you okay? Maybe you should go, you don't look well" he said trying to make me leave.

"Alessane Larch, may you please come" I heard the intercom say. Looks like Granger got his wish. I say a quick bye to Zoe and walk away when I turn my head back I see Granger muttering words to himself and Zoe is picking her nails, looking bored. Sucks for them!

**Granger Croft, District 10**

_You IDIOT! She thinks you're crazy! How are you going to make allies if you keep acting like this! What I tell you stays here, in your head, our head!_

_"_Didn't know what I was saying, It's your fault anyways," I mutter to myself quietly.

_How is this my fault! You're the one whose blubbering like a dumb ass! Now shut up and listen closely. I want you to make an ally, doesn't matter who just as long they're not a weakling. _

"Yeah, yeah what ever" I murmur. "How about Zoe? She's pretty strong," I ask the voice.

_ABSOLUTELY NOT! It doesn't take an idiot to know that she doesn't want you for an ally! She thinks you're a nut job! Look for someone else. Now get up and start walking you idiot!_

"What ever" I said as I start to get up from my seat. Zoe glances at me but then gets back to picking her nails. As I walk I think about who could become my ally for the games. The Careers is a big no, District 3 and 5 looks weak,same with District 8, There is the blind girl, I doubt that would be a good choice. Luna and Seamus, Seamus is obviously say no I don't know about Luna though she might say yes. Moric and Alessane, HAH! They're stuck to each other like glue, they're never apart from each other and plus after that little show that just happened I don't think she want's to become my ally! Zoe is already off the list. That leaves the District 11 girl and District 12 boy, a 13-year-old and a 12-year-old. That is a big NO!

Luna seems like a good choice, but I'm not sure she will accept my offer. So I decide to look for her, I checked were Seamus was sitting but she wasn't there. I make up my mind and decide to ask Seamus.

"Hey, do you know where Luna is?" I ask Seamus when I get there

"I don't know she stormed off to who knows where, but she went in that direction" He said pointing to the right.

"Thank's" I say but don't really mean it. He didn't really help me at all. It's like I ask for something and someone responds 'its over there' Do you expect me to know where it is now because you said that! No. I wonder for a couple of minutes and I finally see Luna on the floor talking to the District 6 girl. They were on the floor there laps crossed and they were talking to each-other.

"Allies then?" I hear Luna ask Skye.

"Allies" Skye said shaking Luna's hand. _Well to late now for allies. Just what I need!_

* * *

**Again I will update early I promise. Also if you want follow me on tumblr: Leo-Valdez-son-of-Hephaestus REVIEW and SORRY!**


End file.
